


A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition

by bobbiejelly



Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [9]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Comic, Crack, Cristina stays, Derek's alive, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Healthy Relationships, I Miss Grey's, Lexie and Mark are alive, M/M, MerAdd, Multi, Party, Plane crash still happened they just survied, Rules, Sexual Jokes, Swinger's Party, Swingers, Textfic, Texting, This is just blowing off steam from writing long multi-chapter works, friendships, not actually serious, sleepover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly
Summary: AU Where Plane crash happened but they all lived. Arizona has her leg.In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger’s Party at Meredith's house.Mark. Lexie. Cristina. Meredith. Derek. Arizona. Callie. & Addison. :DCrackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Repairs. Rated E.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Addison Montgomery/Derek Shepherd, Addison Montgomery/Mark Sloan, Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres, Derek Shepherd/Mark Sloan, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery, Meredith Grey/Cristina Yang, Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd, Owen Hunt/Cristina Yang
Series: MerAdd My Heart <3 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687834
Comments: 91
Kudos: 61





	1. “We should host a party.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [skeeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeo/gifts), [acefelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/gifts), [AddisonAddek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/gifts), [luthorslena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorslena/gifts), [LarisUSB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarisUSB/gifts), [indiaskye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiaskye/gifts), [FirskyWhiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FirskyWhiskey).
  * Inspired by [doctors shouldn't have group chats...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267754) by [skeeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeo/pseuds/skeeo). 
  * Inspired by [The Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480488) by [acefelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acefelix/pseuds/acefelix). 



> This is one of the wackiest things that I have ever imagined, but after I read some obscure pairings from around the internet I just thought it would be fun, for just one night, if all the shiny happy married people got to experience something special. 
> 
> To be clear, there is no actual smut involved in this chapter so feel safe moving forward. If this is not you're thing, I understand, LOL!.
> 
> This is that fanfic that everybody warned you about.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We should host a party," Callie Torres says.
> 
> "A party?!" Derek Shepherd says.
> 
> "To celebrate the $15 Million settlement we got from the Insurance company" Callie explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your life, there's no turning back. Even while we sleep. We will find you Acting on your best behavior, turn your back on mother nature. Everybody wants to rule... the world. -"Everybody Wants to Rule The World" by Tears for Fears, as covered by Aron Wright for Grey's Anatomy.
> 
> This is what I believe to be the soundtrack while all of this is happening and they actually didn't die in that damn plane crash.

* * *

**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**

* * *

_AU Where Plane crash happened but they all lived. Arizona has her leg._

_In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger's Party at Meredith's house._

_Mark. Lexie. Cristina. Meredith. Derek. Arizona. Callie & Addison. :D_

_Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Repairs. Rated T._

* * *

"We should host a party," Callie Torres says.

"A party?!" Derek Shepherd says.

"To celebrate the $15 Million settlement we got from the Insurance company" Callie explains.

"You want to host a party to celebrate… near-death experiences that weren't actually YOUR experiences-"

Arizona says to her with a bit of bite, but ultimately confusion.

"I just think it would be a bit strange that's all," says Meredith, tactfully.

'I kind of want to celebrate, ' says Lexie, shyly. "I could use some cheering up."

"I'm in it if everyone is," says Cristina. "I'm learning to be a team player," she adds.

"I know what kind of party we could have!" Mark exclaims suddenly.

"Really! You would?" Lexie says as if she knows something the others do not.

"Mark. Sloan. Are. You. Serious." Callie Torres deadpans knowingly.

"It wouldn't be our first rodeo, so to speak," Derek says with a smirk.

At that, Mark smirks up at Derek, as Meredith slaps him saying "YOU DID NOT TELL ME"

And Lexie just sort of pretends to wince at Mark, but then looks at Derek and back, and blushes.

"Am I losing it here or did Mark Sloan just proposition us ALL for a seven-some? Says Cristina.

"I mean he is literally Mark, of course, he just did," Arizona says to Cristina in a huff.

"So does this mean you're not going to participate? Cristina asks her suspiciously.

"Wait, YOU would participate? Arizona asks her incredulously.

"Well Owen and I just got a divorce and I- We minus Callie just fell from the sky" she shrugs.

"I'm alright with it if you are Arizona" Callie offers her.

"But the thing is- I'm GAY, Callie. I don't want to have sex with any men or any men watching" she explains.

"Why don't we make it a swinger's party?" Meredith suggests,

Everyone's eyes snap to her, and Derek is most shocked, yet pleased at her suggestion.

"A what?" Lexie Grey asks with a curious interest.

"It's where everyone comes over to one person's place - probably Meredith and Derek's because they own their own house.

\- sorry for being presumptuous…" Mark trails off a bit awkwardly.

"I'd offer but Owen still lives at my place because he likes to slide down the fire pole," Cristina says sympathetically.

"Oh no, of course, we could host you. We'll just have to get a sitter for the kids for the night" Derek says.

"Could the kids all stay over between your apartments?" Derek asks Arizona, Callie, Mark, and Lexie.

"Sure" they all shrug enthusiastically. "I'll call a sitter," Arizona says with a nod.

"Well I guess we'll all meet at Meredith and Derek's then, and we'd all have a token" Callie says.

"We take turns picking someone we aren't in a relationship with and aren't related to," she says.

"And whoever's token we draw, spend the night with, whatever that means" Meredith explains.

"Well, I guess that settles it," says Arizona. "I'm actually as long as I don't get a guy, " she says.

"See I TOLD YOU a party would be a good idea," says Callie. "We know you're gay Arizona."

"I think we just have one more teeny problem here," says Lexie Grey with a squeak.

"What's that?" says Mark. "What's wrong with our sex party this it'll be a _blast"_ Mark laughs.

"If we're each pairing off for the night, there would be seven people and 3 pairings," Lexie says.

"Lexie's right," Meredith says. "We can't have someone completely left out, it's not fair" she adds.

Mark and Derek look at each other with a shit-eating-smirk before smiling together with an idea.

"I think we might have an idea of who we can call to warm up our empty bed," Derek says.

Derek nods to Mark and tells him he can go ahead and make the call.

Meredith laughs at the boys to say that if they had both been this amicable all these years ago,

Then absolutely none of any of all of this would have ever have happened.

_*****INCOMING CALL FROM MARK SLOAN*****_

Addison Forbes Montgomery picks up her cell phone before it finishes its first ring.

"Hey Addie," says Mark. "So remember that time when you and Derek and I had a thing?"

"Mmhmm" Addison chuckles fondly. She can faintly hear - Arizona? Laugh at the joke.

"How do you feel about a spontaneous trip out from LA next weekend? Mark asks her.

"PUT HER ON SPEAKERPHONE MARK" Addison could hear Meredith Grey's voice yell.

"Hello, umm, Meredith and who am I speaking to exactly?" Addison asks, rather amused.

"Meredith, Derek, Mark, Lexie, Cristina, Arizona all just survived a plane crash," Callie says.

"So I suggested we have a party. We're going over to Derek and Meredith is making snacks"

"Why do I feel somehow that there is something you're all not quite telling me?" Addison laughs.

"We're having a swinger's party" Mark explains to Addison, who says "I'm listening", _interested_.

"So what are the rules exactly?" Lexie Grey asks because she likes to understand these things.

"Is this where we'd each pick each other's keys out of the hat to see who we fuck?" Addison asks.

"See I KNEW she'd understand," Mark says to everyone as Derek just nods up at him.

"Seattle Grace sure hasn't changed a bit" Addison laughs. "I'll see what I can do for flights."

"You can pick first, Arizona" Derek offers to her. "If you get a boy we can let you draw again"

"I think I could accept that offer," Arizona says, receiving a reassuring squeeze from Callie.

"Meredith and I absolutely have to draw next, no questions asked," Lexie says.

"True," Meredith says, provoking questioning eyes. She gears up to explain her thoughts.

Meredith, she sighs "so we don't get EACH OTHER," she says to them all as they nod.

"There shouldn't be any drugs or drinking," says Callie. "We need sober consent," she says.

"And not leaving the house, but we'd all have separate rooms," Lexie says.

"True, I don't want to be roaming Seattle with no clothes looking for someone," Mark Sloan says.

"We have to decide whether or not we want to share details," says Cristina.

"I want to know ALL OF THE DETAILS," says Mark with a shit-eating grin.

"But only with each other," says Derek. "Sharing the details, after, together of course," he says.

"And only if we want to, we decide to form different or larger groupings later" Callie suggests.

"Is everyone in agreement with all of the rules then? Cristina asks, all completely businesslike.

"Yeah, sure" everyone seems to agree, including Addison, over the phone.

"What time are we meeting at yours'?" Arizona asks them all and they think.

"How does eight PM work for you all? Mark Sloan says, pulling up a phone calendar.

"Sounds good to me," says the room in chorus. "Pick me up at the airport at Five," says Addison.

"Is there anything at all we have to discuss before the weekend? Derek says to them.

They all seem to shrug and just eye each other from across the room with lust and excitement.

" _Does anyone have any preferences for snacks_?" Meredith asks with an enthusiastic smile.

* * *

*******END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp ! Leave a note if you like this one ! Have a good day :D


	2. Text Round, First Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is everyone still down for Friday at Five??"  
> The chapter is rated somewhere between T and M.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, at long last !  
> This has been probably my most requested fic to continue other than  
> "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing" which I update once a day anyhow,  
> for the most part. 
> 
> SO Here it is, hope you enjoy. Just for laughs. <3
> 
> The date is Friday, at Eight btw. If I got that wrong anywhere.

* * *

**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**

* * *

  
  


_Plane crash happened they lived. Arizona has her leg. In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger’s Party with their partners & friends. Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Rarepairs. Rated T. Mark Lexie Cristina Meredith Derek Arizona Callie. Addison._

  
  


* * *

**Chapter 2: Text Round, First Minute**

* * *

**Text Message, Time 19:02, Location, Seattle.**

_MEREDITH GREY ADDED - DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD, MARK SLOAN, LEXIE GREY, CRISTINA YANG, ARIZONA ROBBINS, CALLIE TORRES, ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY TO THE “GROUP CHAT”._

_MEREDITH GREY RENAMED THE GROUP CHAT “POST-PLANE CRASH SWINGER’S PARTY”_

**MEREDITH**

[Good evening Doctors, just checking in on everyone, wanted to make sure everyone is still on for Friday at 8. I need to know how many pizzas to order. Text in your preferences, please and thank-you.]

**DEREK**

[We already have 2 pepperoni and cheese pizzas in the freezer, if you’re counting.]

**MEREDITH**

[We’re going to _order_ pizzas, Derek, we’re not going to have time to _cook_. This is NOT a _DINNER PARTY_.]

**DEREK**

[Oh, good. Us hosting a dinner party somehow seems like it would be a bad idea.]

**MEREDITH**

[Thank you, Derek. Now, what kind of pizza do you want?]

**MARK**

[I’m SO on for Friday. I’m so _turned on_ for Friday!]

**MEREDITH**

[Thank-you Mark, for participating. What kind of pizza do you want?]

**MARK**

[Any kind I get to lick off of your thighs.]

**ARIZONA**

[Do you like Hawaiian? Or are you one of those people who hate pineapple on pizza?]

**DEREK**

[ _HEY._ ]

**MEREDITH**

[How about pepperoni?]

**DEREK**

[ Fine. With me. Pepperoni. No wait ACTUALLY HAWAIIAN. No. You're right. Pepperoni...]

**CALLIE**

[Pineapple on Pizza is a _travesty._ Seriously, ARIZONA if I didn’t like you so much we’d be getting a divorce over that simple fact, alone.]

**MEREDITH**

[Callie does that mean you want pepperoni?]

**CALLIE**

[Pepperoni is my favorite, thanks, Meredith. Also, Mark, licking pizza off of someone’s thighs is less fun than it sounds. It’s sort of, sticky…]

**ARIZONA**

[AGREEx 1000. It’s much better to eat one thing at a time ;) ]

**CRISTINA**

[Can you order me my special, thin-crust?]

**MEREDITH**

[FOR THE LAST TIME CRISTINA, HOW IS GREEN PEPPER, MANGO, AND TUNA ON PIZZA A GOOD IDEA???]

**LEXIE**

[Actually, I like the sound of that one, can I get in on that with you Cristina?]

**CRISTINA**

[You tryin’ to get with me in more ways than one, Little Grey? ‘Cause I know you wanna piece of this but it’s all the luck of the draw!]

**ADDISON**

[I’ll share a Hawaiian with Robbins. And Derek, don’t be jealous when Mark hits on your woman. He’s just saying you picked someone that’s worth being jealous over.]

**DEREK**

[SERIOUSLY, I know this is a swinger’s party but I’m not sure if I can handle Mark screwing my _second_ wife.]

**CALLIE**

[Derek you should apologize to Addison that was rude.]

**DEREK**

[Sorry.]

**MEREDITH**

[Derek, we talked about this! You said you were fine no matter what happened. No backing out now, besides, inviting Addison was YOUR IDEA.]

**DEREK**

[Actually, it was Mark’s idea.]

**LEXIE**

[She was talking about the FIRST TIME. When you and Mark then Addison-]

**MARK**

[I TOLD YOU THAT IN _CONFIDENCE_.]

**MEREDITH**

[Derek we have to talk about this after I go put the kids down.]

[And also, not that it matters to you folks maybe but I'm having Hawaiian pizza too.]

**MARK**

[Also can I have 2 pepperonis 2 Hawaiian?]

**ARIZONA**

[OOOOH Do go on, Lexipedia! Do Mark and Derek root for the _dark side!?_ ]

**MEREDITH**

[BEFORE this group gets to be spammed with messages that are completely off-topic, can everyone vote yes on the poll I created to confirm FRIDAY at EIGHT PM at Derek and my House and that your PIZZA ORDER IS IN. Talk about whatever you want with each other after but I’m turning my notifications off so I can go play with my kid.]

_MEREDITH GREY CREATED A POLL FOR - DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD, MARK SLOAN, LEXIE GREY, CRISTINA YANG, ARIZONA ROBBINS, CALLIE TORRES, ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY IN THE GROUP CHAT._

_MEREDITH GREY, DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD, MARK SLOAN, LEXIE GREY, CRISTINA YANG, ARIZONA ROBBINS, CALLIE TORRES, ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY **ALL VOTED YES** TO THE POLL IN THE “GROUP CHAT”._

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY SET THE GROUP CHAT TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**CRISTINA**

[I agree with Mer, let’s mute this group chat for now.]

**CALLIE**

[Sounds good.]

**DEREK**

[Bye.]

**ARIZONA**

[Ok.]

**LEXIE**

[TTyl.]

**MARK**

[Goodbye.]

_DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD, MARK SLOAN, LEXIE GREY, CRISTINA YANG, ARIZONA ROBBINS, CALLIE TORRES, ALL MUTED NOTIFICATIONS FOR THE GROUP CHAT “POST-PLANE CRASH SWINGER’S PARTY”_

**ADDISON**

[Wait did everyone just leave? I must have missed this because I’m all the way out in LA.]

[God, I miss Seattle.]

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY MUTED NOTIFICATIONS FOR THE GROUP CHAT “POST-PLANE CRASH SWINGER’S PARTY”_

* * *

**Text Message, Time 20:01, Location, LA**

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY added MARK SLOAN & DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD to a group chat called “LONG LOST THREESOMES.”_

  
  


**ADDISON**

[You two should _probably_ come out to the group chat before your girlfriends/wives do that _FOR_ you. Though IDK maybe if it’s too late for that already.]

**MARK**

[Cat’s out of the bag now. Oh and BTW now that we’re here in this group chat, do you want to make our long lost threesome a no-longer-lost one?? I’m just saying I’m game to jump right back in at it if you are.]

**DEREK**

[I am MARRIED, Mark. To Meredith Grey. It took years for me to get that girl to marry me. I'm not sure if I want to ask her if I can have a threesome with my ex-wife and my now best friend who used to be my ex-best-friend when he _banged my wife in the Brownstone without me being there._ ]

**ADDISON**

[Wait, you were more upset that you didn’t get to JOIN IN, than because I had CHEATED ON YOU WITH MARK???]

[Or was it that you were upset because you felt like MARK had cheated on you with ME??]

**MARK**

[You should probably tell her. Just sayin’]

**DEREK**

[Tell Addison or Meredith?]

**MARK**

[Both.]

**ADDISON**

[WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL????????]

[I’m _waiting_ , Derek. I’ve been waiting for over a _decade_ to hear you say this.]

**DEREK**

[Fine. But you don’t get to tell Meredith this. I should tell her first.]

**ADDISON**

[You are telling her over the weekend or before. If you don’t I will tell her, whatever it is you say next I will tell her.]

[And you, DO NOT get to call that girl a whore. EVER. Not again, Derek.]

[You promised me you wouldn’t hurt her.]

[And by not telling her _whatever_ you are hurting her. So step the fuck up, _and come out with it_.]

**MARK**

[Touché.]

**DEREK**

[I’m sorry Addie. But I was in love with Mark. We were having an affair since our threesome and I wanted to be with him but I didn’t want to lose you. I didn’t want to sleep with you anymore after I had Mark, but I didn’t want you to be alone so I let him screw you. So I’d have an excuse to leave you. I never thought that you’d have followed me to Seattle.]

**ADDISON**

[Wow. I’m _touched_ , I guess. Congratulations on coming out Derek. I’m sorry for ruining your relationship with Mark, but I’m a bit confused now about your marriage to Meredith Grey.]

**DEREK**

[I still swing both ways, just, I don’t know. It’s complicated. I like Meredith, we got married, but…]

**MARK**

[Look, you didn’t hear this from me, if anyone asks, but Derek and I have an arrangement with Meredith and Lexie that we get one hall pass a month to 'play golf' (to secretly screw each other) while being in a relationship with them, as long as we take them off of babysitting duty on most weeknights whenever they want us to to hang out with their friends. That’s how we made it work. Sorry.]

**ADDISON**

[And you never thought of asking me this while we were married, Derek?]

[Wait so does that mean that Meredith and Lexie both know??]

**DEREK**

[I doubt you would have agreed.]

[And Lexie and Meredith they still think that we just hang out together and play golf on those nights.]

**MARK**

[Addie we hid an affair don't you think I could do it again but with Derek's help this time.]

**DEREK**

[ ;0 ]

**ADDISON**

[What if I had had the same deal that I could screw women? All those years ago when you two wanted to screw so what about me?]

**MARK**

[DAMN, Addie. How come we never talked about this before??]

**ADDISON**

[I was proving a point, Mark. And besides, we never talked about this because I didn’t want to hear you stupid “DAMN ADDISON’S” and give you all the gory details.]

**DEREK**

[She’s right. You might not want to hear the details, it’s rather, graphic...]

**MARK**

[NOW I WANT ALL THE DETAILS.]

**ADDISON**

[Sigh, this is why the two of you could have never worked with me together in a throuple.]

[Whatever, the past is in the past. Derek, you have Meredith now and Mark you have Meredith’s sister.]

[And I’m going to be a grownup and pretend that that isn’t weird because we all know that you two have remarkably similar tastes in women (AKA ME ONCE UPON A TIME),]

[And at least in this queer-as-heck whole quartet arrangement, it has none of the actual adultery involved.]

[SO, Mark, leave me alone about the lesbian details. And Derek, come out to your wife. NOW, Derek.]

[And it better be before I get back to Seattle or I will kick your behind straight into next Sunday.]

**DEREK**

[I thought not being married to you anymore meant I didn’t have to take all of these orders from you anymore.]

**MARK**

[OOOh, someone likes someone bossy in the bedroom ;) ]

**ADDISON**

[Not the time, Mark. _DEREK_???]

**DEREK**

[Yes, Addison. I will tell Meredith. Thank you. See you Friday.]

**ADDISON**

[Are either of you free to pick me up from the airport?? I land at Five PM.]

**MARK**

[Sorry, I have Sofia because Arizona and Callie won against me in the coin toss. They wanted to have a chance to _warm up_ before all the action.]

**DEREK**

[Can you ask Meredith? I think she’s free and I have a craniotomy until seven.]

**ADDISON**

[Ok, NOW I am glad that I never settled down with EITHER OF YOU. God. I fly all the way out for a trans-continental booty call and I can’t even get a damn ride.]

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY HAS LEFT THE CHAT._

**MARK**

[Seriously, you couldn’t pick up Addison?]

**DEREK**

[Speak for yourself!]

**MARK**

[Is this about Meredith being jealous of Addison?]

_DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPHERD HAS LEFT THE CHAT._

**MARK**

[Hey!... where did everybody go….?]

[I wanted to hear more of that girl on girl action and Derek we never scheduled out next sex date.]

[HELLLLLLOOOOOOOOO???]

_MARK SLOAN HAS LEFT THE CHAT._

_Group chat called “LONG LOST THREESOMES” has been disbanded._

  
  


* * *

**Text Message, Time 20:58, Location, LA**

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY TO MEREDITH GREY_

**ADDISON**

[Hey Meredith, can you pick me up at the airport at five pm on Friday? I already asked Mark and Derek but they’re too busy…]

**MEREDITH**

[OF COURSE. Glad to have you, it’s been so long since you’ve been back to Seattle! How is LA?]

**ADDISON**

[Thanks so much Meredith, I’m landing at Gate Two. Anyways, LA has been super busy with the practice. ]

**MEREDITH**

[WHAT HAPPENED WITH YOU AND THAT QUACK DOCTOR GUY BY THE WAY!?.]

**ADDISON**

[Can I call you? This is more of a phone conversation.]

**MEREDITH**

[I’ll call you in ten, just have to put Zola down.]

**ADDISON**

[Thank you, Meredith. You are too kind. Derek is so lucky he has you.]

**MEREDITH**

[How did we get here? I never would have thought I would hear those words come out of your mouth.]

**ADDISON**

[I don’t hate you, Meredith.]

**MEREDITH**

[I know. I don’t hate you either. I wish I didn’t in the beginning. But anyway, I’m sorry, for _whatever_. I’ll call you Addie, given me ten.]

**ADDISON**

[Thank you Mer.]

_MEREDITH GREY LEFT THE CHAT._

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY LEFT THE CHAT._

* * *

**Text Message, Time 20:58, Location, Seattle.**

_CALLIE TORRES ADDED - LEXIE GREY, CRISTINA YANG, ARIZONA ROBBINS, MEREDITH GREY, ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY to a group chat called “LADIES <3”_

**CALLIE**

[Hey girls, hey. I just wanted to check in with everybody before the big weekend! If anyone is nervous about the prospect of being with a woman for the first time, feel free to ask Arizona or me anything you want to know.]

**MEREDITH**

[Hey Callie, sorry I have to put Zola down then I have an important phone call to make so I’m going to mute this chat for now. Thanks for your offer though, it’s very generous. I think I’m alright for the info though!]

_MEREDITH GREY SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

**ARIZONA**

[I KNEW IT! MEREDITH HAS BEEN GIVING OFF SOME HIGH-KEY VIBES WITH SOME OTHER GIRLS LATELY MY GAYDAR IS _EXCELLENT_.]

**CRISTINA**

[Oh, right, Arizona you weren’t here when Meredith’s ex-girlfriend Sadie Harris showed up as an intern while we were residents. She was hitting on Callie for a while before you got here but Callie never went for her. And then tried to hit on Mer’s sister by getting her to take out her appendix in outpatient surgery where she ended up having an infection, having to be saved by me, Mer, Bailey, and the Chief.]

**LEXIE**

[She was HOT, okay?! But I just couldn’t bring myself to date her after I almost killed her and ended her career. She ended up dropping out of her surgical residency anyhow because she never studied and she thought Mer would take her back and help her cheat or something. 

[I think Sadie cheated on Meredith when they were in Amsterdam backpacking through Europe. Or that’s what Sadie said to me about it at least. She said she missed Mer, even as a friend. But Mer never took her back.]

**CRISTINA**

[WOW, THREE. I didn’t know you had it in you. Good girl!]

**LEXIE**

[STOP CALLING ME THREE IT HAS BEEN YEARS SINCE I WAS YOUR INTERN.]

**ADDISON**

[Ah, hey there, Lexie mostly I guess because I’ve talked with most of the rest of you over the years, how are you? It's good to finally chat with you.]

**LEXIE**

[Oh, hey Addison, I heard about you from Mark and we talked a bit when you came to Seattle to help with Mark’s kid’s operation, Sloan Riley. AND when you two ‘hung out’ when he took Sloan Riley to LA to have the surgery for real since he chickened out the first time.]

**ADDISON**

[I’m so sorry. About all of it. Really, I am. I wish I could make it up to you. For what it’s worth when I asked him then not to ask me again unless he wanted to settle down with ME and he wasn’t in love with YOU anymore, and Mark said “I’m sorry Red” and he said that he was.]

[In love with you, I mean. He told me he was in love with you.]

**LEXIE**

[Callie was this what you meant when you were saying Mark and Addison were doing it multiple times on that trip and he TOLD YOU this while you had the _chickenpox_?]

**ADDISON**

[For what it’s worth, we didn’t have any more sex after he professed he was in love with you.]

**CALLIE**

[Sorry, Lexie. Yeah, that’s what I meant. But to be fair I wanted to tell you the truth, you deserved that. And besides, I tried to get Mark to ask you out multiple times but he was too scared he thought you’d say no so he waited.]

**ARIZONA**

[When the plane crashed you were the only one he wanted. He was seeing Julia at the time but he kept calling out for YOU. For DAYS. While you were trapped under that plane wing and we had to keep circling back to care for you. Anyways, once while you were still stuck, Mark was having some heart trouble but luckily Cristina fixed him up.] 

[But before she started, Mark said to me two things. He said if he died, to “take care of Sofia with Callie for me, I’m sorry if I never get to see my kid grow up. And he said, “tell Julia I’m sorry, but I love Lexie Grey and I want to marry her someday.”]

**ADDISON**

[That is much more romantic than him telling _me_ that he loved you.]

**LEXIE**

[Wow I’m so sad that Mark never told me all of that stuff. He still has PTSD from the crash. I do too. I still wake up and think that we both actually _died_ in that plane crash and I have to keep holding onto his hand to make sure he’s still breathing. I think this party will be good for us, so thanks, Callie.]

**CRISTINA**

[This party is going to be EPIC. And Lexie at least we can be weird pizza pals!]

**ARIZONA**

[Wait, Cristina, you never said that you ever had any interest or experience with women.]

**CALLIE**

[PLEASE, Cristina Yang has not shut up about Teddy Altman in YEARS. I used to live with her and all night and day it was “Teddy-this-Teddy-That”. She talked about HER more than OWEN.]

**CRISTINA**

[Agree, I’m not denying it anymore. But I think Teddy is too into Owen Hunt now that we’re getting a divorce to ever want ME. Plus I don’t know if Teddy’s gay.]

**ARIZONA**

[Don’t give up, girl ;) ]

**CRISTINA**

[WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT TEDDY.]

**CALLIE**

[Relax, it’s just her gaydar beeping. She’s not usually wrong though, so I’d take her advice. It worked out for MEEEE.]

**ADDISON**

[I AM OFFENDED. I was totally the catalyst to Callie’s gay awakening when she was practically dry-humping on Erica Hahn in the hallway and I asked her if she was speaking the ‘Vagina monologues’ and she ranted on and on about how she was into the penis. And Hahn told me she thought Callie was beautiful like she had no idea what was going on.]

[And they dated for about two minutes before Hahn had an epiphany and left Callie alone in the _parking lot_ and disappeared. Next thing I know I’m getting called back to Seattle to care for my luckily not dead brother who had worms in his brain all the while Callie is PRAYING the hot peds surgeon will like her back.]

**ARIZONA**

[YOU PRAYED FOR ME AWEEEEE.]

**CALLIE**

[Ok, yeah. Thanks, Addison. You’re right you made me think about it. And thank you for delivering Sofia by the way. I know it might have been weird because it was Mark’s.]

**ADDISON**

[It’s ok, I’m glad the three of you are happy together. I had my chance to have Mark’s baby and I didn’t want it, no regrets.]

**LEXIE**

[WHAT WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO HAVE MARK’s BABY]

**CRISTINA**

[That was probably when you were like, six Little Grey. Ancient History, now.]

[Also Addison what about YOU, you’re the only person here who hasn’t talked about being with women before. SO SPILL. Or else your coming across the country for a sex party in which you are more likely than not to be paired with a WOMAN makes absolutely NO EFFING SENSE.’]

**ADDISON**

[Fine. Me and Naomi, my best friend from college and my _person_ like Mer and Cristina fooled around a bit in sophomore year college. I liked it, she didn’t. And here we are.]

**ARIZONA**

[I’m sorry she doesn’t love you back, loving straight girls is rough in college.]

**ADDISON**

[Thanks Arizona. I was never in love with her, though. But thanks anyhow.]

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY OPENED THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” AGAIN._

  
  


**MEREDITH**

[Ok, I just got Zola down so I’m sending one more message in here before I sign off of the girl’s chat. I’m glad everyone is feeling comfortable and seems to have at least some interest in exploring sexual things with women if they get picked for that.]

[ And I just read over the messages, and Cristina is right, Sadie cheated on me in Amsterdam and we were never the same. End of story. She called me “Death” and I called her “Die” And I thought that I would never talk to anyone about that. But I’m ok with it now. And Derek knows BTW. He made me tell him years ago. Bastard.]

[Goodnight ladies chat.]

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**CALLIE TORRES**

[So have you been in love with a woman?? Are you in love with a woman NOW, Addie? Are you still with that Quack Doctor?]

**ADDISON**

[I’m not with Pete. Didn’t work out. NBD.]

[Anyways, I’m so sorry ladies but I do have to go. I have a call coming in. See you the weekend :D ]

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**LEXIE GREY**

[100$ Addison is in love with a woman now.]

**CALLIE**

[I’m in on Little Grey’s side. I know Addie. She’s acting weird about that.]

**ARIZONA**

[I’M SO HAPPY FOR HER I HOPE SHE LIKES ADDISON BACK.]

**CRISTINA**

[Can I bet $100 that she’s in love with this mystery girl AND that she bangs her in the next six months?]

**ARIZONA**

[I’m betting on Cristina’s side. I think she doesn’t want to jinx it because Addison thinks she has a CHANCE!]

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY OPENED THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” AGAIN._

  
  


**MEREDITH**

[YOU GIRLS ARE TERRIBLE PEOPLE. YOU KNOW. I am not participating in this nor excusing your behavior when she wakes up and sees this in the morning. GOODNIGHT.]

[Sorry if that was harsh. Still looking forward to having everyone over! I’ll pick up the pizzas on the way back from picking Addie up from the airport. See you Friday at 8 PM, sharp. Wear something sexy that’s easy to take off. And no buttons, please. They get stuck in the vacuum.]

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**CRISTINA**

[Anyone wanna take bets on whether or not her secret crush is on Meredith Grey?]

**LEXIE**

[My sister Mer is Addison’s ex-husband’s ex-mistress and is currently married to her ex-husband…?]

**CRISTINA**

[I’ll take that as a _no,_ then.]

**CALLIE**

[Well this has been lovely but Arizona and I have to get going and put Sofia down. She’s been watching a movie and we let her stay up till the end. Night, all.]

  
  


_CALLIE TORRES SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**ARIZONA**

[See you all. Glad you’re all now on TEAM GAY!!!!!!!!]

  
  


_ARIZONA SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**LEXIE**

[Bye, and say goodnight to Sofia for me!]

  
  


_LEXIE GREY SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


**CRISTINA**

[See you all this weekend, bitches.]

  
  


_CRISTINA YANG SET THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” TO SILENT MODE._

  
  


_MEREDITH GREY OPENED THE GROUP CHAT “LADIES <3” AGAIN._

  
  


**MEREDITH**

[I’m **deleting** these messages so Addison doesn’t see how you’ve turned her love life into a GAME.]

_Group chat called “LADIES <3” has been disbanded by MEREDITH GREY._

* * *

**Text Message, Time 21:41, Location, Seattle**

_MARK SLOAN TO DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD_

  
  


**MARK**

[You don’t actually have a craniotomy till seven on Friday, do you?]

**DEREK**

[You don’t actually have Sofia on Friday night, do you?]

**MARK**

[Sofia is with a sitter. Arizona called one the other day before we called Addison - remember??]

**DEREK**

[Mark you are so much more of a genius than anyone ever gives you credit for. So much more than just a plastics god.]

**MARK**

[But you love it when I’m YOUR plastics god.]

[So, you DTF Friday night? When does your actual surgery schedule finish.]

**DEREK**

[Four. Can you pick me up? Meredith will have our car to pick up Addison, plus it’s impossible to do anything in ours around Zola’s car seat anyhow.]

**MARK**

[Fine, but you are helping me clean all those seats.]

**DEREK**

[Absolutely. See you at four. I’ll be at Seattle Grace Mercy West, side entrance.]

[Night Mark.]

**MARK**

[Goodnight Derek.]

* * *

**Text Message, Time 22:10, Location, LA**

_ADDISON FORBES MONTGOMERY TO MEREDITH GREY_

**ADDISON**

[Are you awake Mer?]

**MEREDITH**

[I am, but I’m a little bit tired tonight I’m so sorry. Zola had me up reading her a chapter book and she picked out the longest one on purpose!]

**ADDISON**

[That’s pretty cute! No problem I was going to say I’m really tired too. Catch up on the car ride in?]

**MEREDITH**

[FOR SURE! We have to stop by the pizza place on the way back, and then we can catch up. I only drink tequila but you can have any of Derek’s scotch that you want.]

**ADDISON**

[Thanks so much Mer. Oh, and I probably should have asked this but I didn’t want to be presumptuous. But if this goes on for longer than a day could I sleep over at your place? Usually when I stay in Seattle I sleep in the on-call rooms but I just realized that I’m not here on hospital business and I don’t want to explain this all to Bailey and Richard!]

**MEREDITH**

[No problem, just you’ll have to stay in my bed because our old guest room is now Zola’s bedroom.]

[Derek will probably be out with Mark pretending I don’t know that he’s hooking up with him again.]

[So my bed then, it is. If YOU mind I can sleep on the couch... ]

**ADDISON**

[No, you don’t have to sleep on the couch. I'm the one crashing. Do you want ME to sleep on the couch if you are uncomfortable?]

**MEREDITH**

[Addie, I _asked_ my husband-]

[who is YOUR ex-husband along with your ex-lover who is also the father of two of my best friend’s children who is the same man who broke up your marriage -]

[to call you out here just for this!]

[Or at least I nodded when they both had the idea at the exact same time.]

[If I were uncomfortable with you ending up in my bed, I would have said it already.]

[Because I'm not. uncomfortable.]

[With you.]

[In my bed ;) ]

[At ALL.]

**ADDISON**

[Why did you have to get all grown up and wise.]

**MEREDITH**

[What are you missing my slutty intern days :0 ]

**ADDISON**

[Mm, maybe just the slutty parts ;) Mmmk Grey.]

[I heard about your ex-girlfriend by the way. What an ass. To cheat on YOU. And in Amsterdam of all places.]

[Good girl for not taking her back.]

**MEREDITH**

[I distinctly remember you telling me that about Derek the day after I met you.]

[And I thought you meant back then that you were glad I was staying away from your husband... ]

**ADDISON**

[I might have been at the time. Or maybe _not.._. I don’t exactly remember what I was thinking about you back then...................... ;) ]

[**shrugs a bit nervously.**]

[**Twirls hair around finger.**]

[Anyways thanks so much for letting me stay at your place.]

[I’ll bring my headphones because I _know_ you snore.]

**MEREDITH**

[But you love it.]

**ADDISON**

[A little. :p ]

[Night Mer. <3]

**MEREDITH**

[Night Addie <3.]

* * *

  
  


**_***** END OF CHAPTER TWO *****_ **

  
  


* * *

Author's note:

This work has just been updated for clarity, such as the formatting, fixing typos and making MerAdd slightly more prominent.

Working on a new installment but reviews asking for more may make it come quicker hint hint hint hint.

Have a great day, leave a note and a star, much love,

@bobbiejelly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooh, 
> 
> So a lot of tea has been spilled...
> 
> How will this impact the Game?
> 
> Ps. I have gotten requests to add more characters to the mix.
> 
> I probably will. So you know. 
> 
> LATER FRIENDS PLEASE COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE
> 
> And if so, what OF??
> 
> THANKS


	3. Turn and Turn Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's getting ready for the party.  
> Some people are getting some, getting ready for the party.  
> Will there be any added guests to the guest list, today?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS for the overwhelming reviews for this work!
> 
> There have been a lot of requests for this chapter,
> 
> Here it is at long last, and also I have heard feedback:
> 
> You might want LESS texting, so I’ll keep that to a very bare minimum here.
> 
> You want MORE action to start, and we’ll get to that shortly.
> 
> RATING HAS CHANGED TO M DUE TO SEX SCENES. 
> 
> Well, I guess that this IS a sex-party is it not. 
> 
> (Well, you asked, LOL.)
> 
> Enjoy, and please leave a review at the end.
> 
> -@bobbiejelly.

* * *

****

**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**

* * *

  
  


_Plane crash happened, they lived. Arizona has her leg. In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger’s Party with their partners & friends. Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Rarepairs. Rated M. Mark Lexie Cristina Meredith Derek Arizona Callie. Addison. _

  
  
  


* * *

**Chapter 3: Turn and Turn Again**

* * *

“Thank God it’s _FRIDAY,_ ” Meredith Grey says in a singsongy to herself as she moves to set her ringtone for Addison Forbes Montgomery to be “TGIF” by Katy Perry. 

She’s been excited for _days_ waiting for her friends to come over for this Swinger’s party of theirs. 

“DEREK CRISTOPHER SHEPHERD! Come help clean the living room!” She calls out to her partner. 

“Yes, dear” Derek calls out as he finishes vacuuming the guest rooms.

“Zola you’re gonna have a sleepover with Sofia tonight, yes yes you are my little angel!” Meredith coos at her kid, who giggles and smiles back up at her.

“Did you get the Gatorade that I asked for?” Meredith calls out once more for Derek. “And the NON-GLOW IN THE DARK CONDOMS!!!!!” she yells emphatically.

“Yes they both were on sale at Costco three days ago,” Derek says back with a grin. “Condoms in all shapes and sizes go along with our glow-in-the-dark-ones, plus All five flavors of Gatorade with the easy sports tip because I know you like the way it feels to suck on it like it’s a tit” Derek grins at her.

“God, I love how supportive you are about me sleeping with women” Meredith smiles up at him. 

_(She REALLY likes how supportive he is about her sleeping with women… though she hopes the whole SCREWING HIS EX-WIFE THING won’t hit as much of a nerve as she expects it might.)_

_(Not that he’ll be around then to see it because he’ll be banging his boy to McSteamy from six ways to Sunday before she even picks up Addison from the airport. He says he’ll be at the hospital till eight but his surgeries still end at four.)_

_(And Meredith knows him all the wiser, but she plays it dumb because she doesn’t want to be a hypocrite to tell him he can’t bang boys while she’s going off to fuck HER.)_

“Mm, you KNOW I like to hear about all of your little _conquests_ ” Derek grins at her.

“Mhmm, well it’s a small price to pay for all the friends with benefits we have,” Meredith says with a quirk.

But Derek doesn’t read further into it, instead, he finishes sweeping up the floor.

Once their house was perfectly spotless, and Zola’s things were all packed for the sitter, Meredith takes out her keys saying to Derek:

“I’m off to drop Zola off at Arizona and Callie’s, see you later probably closer to eight,” she says wisely.

“See you then, honey,” Derek says all McDreamily, kissing her lightly on the cheek. 

  
  


* * *

“OWEN STOP HUMPING THE FLAGPOLE AND HELP ME CLEAN UP FROM DINNER-”

Cristina says to her housemate and former husband Owen Hunt.

“Be right there hon- I mean Cristina- I mean- Sorry-” Owen stumbles at what he should call her now.

“I’m leaving the dishes for you to do,” Cristina says in a huff.

“I’m sorry I’m just so sexually frustrated since we split up” Owen whines at her.

“I know, Owen, but I really just don’t want to do you, I don’t want to give you hope after the plane crash tore us apart” Cristina says with a sigh.

“But don’t you feel all horny and sticky?” Owen asks her rather crudely because that’s how these two get along.

“I’m taking care of that all TONIGHT,” Cristina says to him cryptically.

“I’m having a seven-some with some friends of ours” she reveals completely to him without a second thought crossing her mind.

“I didn’t mean you needed to LIE to me about your hot date of yours,” he says, rather hurt by Cristina’s bluntness (which he thinks is a fib.)

“I didn’t mean to lie at all, Owen,” Cristina says to him. “I’m having a seven-some tonight,” she grins.

“Do you- I know that we’ll never be again but do you think you could ask if I could get maybe an invite?” Owen asks her all vulnerable now.

“You really want one?” she says rather astonished. “I never would have thought polyamory would be your type of thing,” she says with a shrug.

“You know I have an impulse to cheat on people sometimes, I do. I’m like an omnivore in my sexual appetite I guess. In a way, it’s kinda good that we’re over now because I think if I stayed with you I would have cheated on you anyhow, and would have tried to force you to suddenly want all my babies…”

“Ok, yeah I am REALLY glad we’re broken up for good now. And I’ll text Mer and I’ll see what I can do for you” Cristina says with a smirk.

* * *

  
  


**Text Message, Time 9:05, Location, Seattle**

_CRISTINA YANG TO MY PERSON <3 <3 <3 MEREDITH GREY _

**CRISTINA**

[So Hunt wants in on tonight. We’re still over; he just wants to blow off some steam.]

[Do you think u can invite him for me? His jerking off is driving me BONKERS.]

[Also I’m too shy to invite Teddy because I have a high key crush on her but I mean if we’re talking…]

**MEREDITH**

[No prob, of course, you’re my _twisted sister_ Cristina. I’ll do all of that for sure for you!]

[And u r such a hypocrite your fingerbanging yourself all day would drive anyone bonkers too.]

**CRISTINA**

[You’re the best Mer. See u soon.]

[And u know that Hunt wishes he had his pretty fingers inside me. ;) ]

_Meredith closes the text message and marks them as “read.”_

* * *

  
  


“Get the door, Arizona!” Callie Torres calls out to her wife.

“Oh, good, you brought snacks for her!” Arizona Robbins smiles as she picks up Zola’s bag from Meredith Grey.

“I sure did, I mean we’re going to be eating well tonight so I figured she should indulge herself, too!” Meredith says with a sly grin.

“Awe and you even brought some for Sofia!” Callie says with a smile.

“Sure did!” Meredith squeals a bit as she plays peekaboo with Sofia.

“So Cristina asked me if Owen Hunt could come, how do you two feel about that?” Meredith asks.

“Well if you’re asking whether he can _come_ or not I think you should ask OWEN that” Callie responds back rather lewdly.

“GROSS!” Arizona punches her a bit in the arm.

“I’m fine with him attending our gathering, as long as the others agree” Callie gives her real answer.

“As long as you know, I DO NOT GET HUNT,” Arizona says with a sideways grin. “Although for some reason Arizona Hunt rolls off the tongue pretty well…” she laughs.

“I think in an alternate universe that I would be with Owen,” Callie says to her playfully. “We would have a daughter Allegra and 2 twin boys in a stroller” she mused.

“But even if you were with Hunt and then you met ME, I bet I still could have flipped you, and I would have called Owen “ _OTIS”_ in protest, at that, anyways” Arizona teases.

“But if you invite Owen Hunt you should also ask Teddy Altman, just to be fair,” Arizona asks of her right away before even Meredith manages to ask that.

“YES BRING TEDDY IN!” Callie exclaims with a kiss to her wife.

“Well that settles that pretty easily, about Owen and also probably I’ll just have to call check in with Lexie & Mark” Meredith says.

“Well, those two are taking a shower together across the hall if you wanna bug them about that like, LATER if you know what I mean,” Callie says easily. “But how do you know Addison and Derek will agree to both Owen and Teddy??

“We’ve had some _interesting conversations_ of late Meredith says with a blush. Let’s just say that both his and her names have come up with them, and I don’t think they’ll want to stop either of them from an invite” Meredith smiles at them.

“See ya later Meredith,” Arizona says to her rather suggestively, but also in a way that makes it obvious that they want to be left ALONE to ‘talk’ now that the sitter has just appeared.

“I’ll leave you to it then” Meredith closes the door behind her as she nods thanks to the sitter who is picking Sofia and Zola up after walking out the door next to Meredith.

Meredith smiles and gives her a tip from her and Derek as she closes the door shut behind them.

“Bye Meredith” Callie’s greeting is cut off by Arizona smashing her roughly against the back door of their apartment and kissing her hard and fast in a fury.

Arizona’s tongue was already shoved firmly down Callie’s throat and Callie was moaning out loud at the contact.

Callie gripped Arizona’s hair in her hands as Arizona brought her hands to Callie’s luscious curves.

“Enjoy your _alone time_!” Meredith offers as she laughs at them kindly from behind the door in the hall.

The sitter is walking out with both babies in a double carrier Meredith already bought in anticipation of potentially having another child.

The sitter is trying really hard not to blush at the noises she’s hearing from the other side of the door, while the moaning and groaning is only making Meredith grin widely.

“They WERE going to stay at Lexie and Mark’s place for the night”. The sitter explains to her. 

“But I’m taking them to the park for a while so that Mark and Lexie would have some alone time.” The sitter explains as she motions to show that she, the sitter, almost walked in on Meredith’s friend and her half sister doing _that_. 

“You know, here, why don’t you take an extra big tip” Meredith finds some spare bills in her pocket and the sitter accepts it quite gratefully as the sitter flees as fast as she can from the scene.

And Meredith stops with her back against Callie and Arizona’s door to listen in for a few minutes before she breaks out her phone to shoot a text over to Addison. She figures at least if she’s listening to these two lesbians she’s not going to hear anything going on between Lexie and Mark.

Meanwhile, Callie and Arizona make out like teenagers until Arizona shoves her hand down Callie’s pants. She shoves past Callie’s panties and gropes her center in a hurry.

Meanwhile, Callie only grips Arizona now tighter and kisses Arizona’s neck all hot and rough.

Arizona moves her fingers around until Callie starts to whine, then she plunges them in as she stimulates Callie’s core.

“Fuck yeah Arizona that’s good - Oh! - that’s _good_ -” Callie moans out without warning.

As Arizona smirks into the noises she lets out her own moan when she feels Callie run her hands up her shirt to touch Arizona’s breasts under them with a squeeze.

And they’re fucking like rabbits now, right against the damn door. Arizona is moving her fingers faster and even faster as Callie pushes her hands up Arizona’s skirt so she can screw her right back in return.

Arizona hums at the contact and tells Callie “so good, feels so good to have you inside of me…” As Callie presses her thumb into Arizona’s clit, hard.

And Callie gets it right back as Arizona shoves her fingers up into her g-spot and she’s screaming out to high heavens when they climax together.

“Arizona…” Callie moans as she recovers from the little earthquakes. 

“Callie” Arizona moans as she holds Callie up.

“We should take a hint from Little Grey and Mark Sloan and get soaped up in the shower…: Arizona squints then at Callie suggestively.

“Mm and I thought you would never even ask,” Callie says as she grabs her wife’s hand by her wrist, leading her to the showers and stripping her naked….

  
  


As Meredith hears the crescendo of the sex scenes increase and increase at their marvelous pace, she’s typing up text messages on her phone so that Addison can see them all at once when she lands.

* * *

**Text Message, Time 10:22, Location, Seattle to LA**

_MEREDITH GREY TO ADDISON ADRIANNE FORBES MONTGOMERY_

**MEREDITH**

[So you should be jealous because I just heard Calzona screw from outside their door.]

[And boy are they breathtaking, we’d be lucky if we bed either of them in the draw tonight.]

[Don’t worry I know there’s nobody as good as what I think YOU will be like in my bed ;) ]

[See you soon, meet you at Gate 2 at the airport at 4:45 I’ll be there.]

[Ps. Owen and Teddy are both getting an invite, thought you’d wanna know since you seemed _interested_.]

[I know you like a toned body but do my abs not do it for you or is it the army uniforms that’s your thing?]

[Don’t answer that actually. OK, you caught me, I’m a little bit jealous you want Altman and/ or Hunt…]

[Because I can bet you so much I’ll be so much more of a blast than he could be!]

_MEREDITH GREY CHANGES TEXT TONE FOR ADDISON ADRIANNE FORBES MONTGOMERY TO A CLIP OF “IN MY HEAD” BY UNTIL JUNE._

* * *

Meredith sighs contentedly as she puts her phone in her pocket and gets up from leaning on the other side of Callie and Arizona’s door.

By then, the noises had all died down so she imagines they’d moved to the bedroom or to the shower to to the kitchen or to the couch or _wherever else_ in their apartment to fuck.

With a deep breath, she dials Mark Sloan’s number with her phone. 

She doesn’t want to go near Mark’s apartment right now, because as much as she likes the idea of a swinger’s party, she draws a FIRM LINE that she wants nothing to do with her very own SISTER’S love life.

Lexie also stated she wanted nothing to do with HER love life, and if we were being honest, although Meredith had talked with Derek about how they’d both be comfortable with anyone attending, and even she’d be comfortable with OWEN if it came down to that-

She wasn’t as super keen on getting naughty with Mark Sloan, probably because he was likely her _husband_ ’s secret lover, and that he’d tried to hit on her ages ago when he asked for a _“real meeting of the dirty mistresses club_ ” that night at Joe’s bar, and she didn’t like to be called that by him.

***** INCOMING CALL FROM M. GREY TO M. SLOAN *****

But the call rang right on through to voicemail so she then ended up calling Lexie Grey’s number instead. 

***** INCOMING CALL FROM M. GREY TO L. GREY *****

Lexie, by contrast, picks up on the very first ring and the first thing that Meredith can hear is for Mark Sloan to “get off her” as she slipped out from under him to answer Meredith’s questions.

“Are you two cool if Owen Hunt and Teddy Altman, ahem, _attend_?” Meredith asks them both, being careful with her wording this time more than before.

“Sure, I’d do him, and I’ve already done HER” Mark answers first as Lexie Grey shoots him a look of pleasant surprise at Hunt’s name and a bit of a wince when he mentions Teddy’s.

“Yeah” Lexie Grey answers. “We’re cool, text G.I Joe and G.I Jane to meet us all at eight then, and I think that Cristina said to me before that they both like Pepperoni and also Hawaiian so they’ll let you pick,” says Lexie before Meredith even has to ask her that question.

“Thanks, Little Grey” Meredith says this name rather affectionately. 

“You’re welcome” Lexie Grey smiles as she shushes Mark once more.

“I’m going to hang up the phone now and walk out of the building, and I want to be far, far, away before you two start smooching so please wait till I text you again before you start being LOUD,” Meredith says with a smirk.

“I CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING” Mark Sloan yells as she hangs up.

And Meredith runs out of the building as fast as she can, and she thanks the lord that she’s OUTSIDE now and texting them both then, by the time Mark Sloan inevitably cracks.

Because he’s saying to Lexie Grey his girlfriend right now “FEEL FREE TO BE AS LOUD AS YOU POSSIBLY CAN.” with a shout, as a final warning to Meredith should she still be within earshot before he kisses Lexie again.

* * *

Meredith has to stop by the hospital to check on some patients before she has to stop by her place before heading to the airport to pick up Addison.

So she’s hanging around the O.R. Board when Alex Karev starts reading all of her texts from over her shoulder. 

“YOU’RE HAVING A SWINGER’S PARTY WITHOUT ME MER!” Alex exclaims as Meredith scrolls through the group chat to write down the pizza orders to call in soon.

“It was for the people who survived the plane crash,” Meredith says to him sympathetically but then she doesn’t want to lie anymore, either.

“So why are you adding “Teddy Altman” and “Owen Hunt” because of a text from “Callie Torres” then?” Alex reads to her with a groan.

“Well, you caught me there, no didn’t you EVIL SPAWN,” she says with a sigh.

“Look, if you really want in, I’ll text the group chat right now, and you can stop by. Just be prepared to be with a boy or two if that happens” Meredith says.

“Have you seen me, Mer! I’m a stud for chicks and dudes equally. And put me down for three pepperoni, as well. I’m going to beat Mark Sloan’s snacking at his own game”

Alex stalks off as Meredith makes up a poll in the group chat asking if they also can send an invite to Karev, to which the texts keep ringing in “YES”, to Meredith’s much needed relief.

But the biggest surprise of all for that day comes when Alex Karev can’t keep his mouth shut about it around April Kepner, and she gets all jealous.

Meredith sees her reaction and then she asks Alex to leave her alone as he brags to her about how he’d banged Addison Montgomery in the back of THAT supply closet over there as a first-year.

“God, get OVER yourself Karev, Addie turned you down that time at the wedding because SHE was looking at ME when I broke up with Derek when the ceremony was cancelled” she huffs in annoyance.

And Alex simply sends a suggestive smirk both of their ways as he gets on the elevator to the other floor.

“SO what’s in your head, April Kepner?” Meredith asks her now that they are alone.

“Well, you see, I’m not ACTUALLY a virgin now, anymore. Because I was with Jackson when you were so sick at your boards” April explains.

“Are you saying, what are you saying, here, April?” Meredith says to her gently.

“I’m saying I want in. I want in on your sex party. I’ll spend a night with whoever, guy or girl it doesn’t matter to me. Even Alex, we’re over that now. And I mean, maybe I won’t go all the way with all of them, but you’re all my friends and I wanna be a part of it” April says surely.

“I think that can be arranged, obviously we’re keeping this on the down low from Richard and Bailey, you know that right? And is there anything you can think of that would make you feel more comfortable?” Meredith asks compassionately.

“Yeah, the only thing that I want is that I’m not comfortable with Jackson Avery attending… yet” April says. “Jackson and I, it was too much too soon, and I don’t want to bury myself in him” she says.

“Sure thing April, I’ll text everyone now if you want” Meredith smiles.

“THANKS!” She exclaims as Meredith types a similar poll message on her group chat as she did for the one about Alex.

Once she gets all the “Yes” and no “No” responses she adds both Alex and April to the group chat. 

“Alright, it’s my house at eight, and what kind of Pizza do you want?” Meredith says.

“I’m placing the order now, and then I’m picking it up on the way to get Addison at the airport” Meredith explains.

“I’m so excited to meet Addison!” April says. “She seems so cool. You know if she had stayed in Seattle I might have gone into OB-GYN and Maternal/Fetal and Genetics like her!” April exclaims.

“Yeah I can picture you being really good with that” Meredith says to April genuinely, and notes down as April’s pulled out the pizza menu up on her phone and has pointed to the “garlic fingers combo”.

“You are a _LIFESAVER_ April exclaims to her, I’m so glad that this happened because otherwise, I would have never thought to order garlic fingers too!” Meredith facepalms, embarrassed.

“Order me one of those there instead of a pizza, thanks. And say hi to your friend for me before I get there. See you later I can drive to your place from mine” April says sweetly as she waves Meredith goodbye.

Lexie Grey eventually gets paged into the hospital so she bumps into Meredith just as she’s off to go home to grab her things and to get the car seat un-strapped to get ready to pick up Addison later.

“See ya later” Meredith laughs as Lexie runs through the halls and gives her a _knowing_ look.

As she runs down the hall Meredith only smiles as she thinks that she’s gotten pretty lucky with a sudden extra sister, after all.

* * *

Mark Sloan’s car is well worn but it’s sturdy. Lexie likes being dropped off in it because she thinks that it’s cool. And Mark likes listening to his music for a while to take a little break from the driving.

This works out perfectly for Mark now, as well because he doesn’t need to make up any excuses at all for why he’s in the parking lot now waiting for Derek Shepherd to join him.

“So is this seat taken” Derek pushes up to the passenger’s seat with a grin. And Mark doesn’t even hesitate to run his big strong hands up his best friend’s warm thigh as he straps on his seatbelt again before driving away with him.

“We can park on my land, in the upper parking lot, the nice one with the view” Derek says to Mark who happily agrees.

The drive is long as it is torturous for both men now because Mark is driving one-handed while groping higher and higher up Derek Shepherd’s thigh.

And Derek isn’t helping at all either as he has his hands wandering right down to the crotch of Mark’s pants as he feels him up slowly so he can keep driving safely, but _just._

_“Don’t forget to turn, here. And turn and turn again at the next intersection” Derek manages to moan out._

The moment the car is parked not too far to where Derek’s trailer had once been, the boys were making out like mauling bears, all teeth and tongue, so desperately from having missed each other.

Then Derek is tugging Mark by his necktie and untying it quickly, as Mark moves to straddle Derek and sit on his lap.

They both groan at the contact as they strip off all of their shirts.

And then Mark is feeling all over Derek’s hair now, his perfect hair that he loves to pull.

And Derek is running his hands all up and down Mark’s McSteamy chest. He’s got the chest of a man-god and Derek has always been obsessed.

And then the two get more naughty as they let their mouths do all the talking.

Derek moans into Mark when he slips his tongue all inside.

Mark groans out when Derek releases Mark’s lips as he kisses wet kisses all over Mark’s ears and his shoulders and his neck. 

Derek nibbles on Mark’s collarbone before making a trail down Mark’s chest.

And Mark kisses Derk’s neck now, making him groan out as loud as he could, right into the open air.

* * *

_DAL Flight 364 from Los Angeles is now debarking the aircraft - Please wait by Gate 2._

Meredith smiles at the announcement, signaling that Addison was finally going to arrive.

“MEREDITH, It’s been far too long!” Addison narrowly resists making out with Meredith Grey there right on the spot.

“Let’s go!” Meredith senses her urgency and helps Addison out with her bags.

Meredith jumps Addison the minute the car is parked.

She presses Addison up against the back of the car as she runs her hands up and down Addison’s fit waist.

“God, you’re even more gorgeous than I remembered,” Addison says lustfully.

“And YOU, are even more stunning than even then” Meredith responds back to her with a grin.

“Who would have known we would have wanted this, then?” Addison says with a chuckle.

“I would have known,” Meredith says to her as she’s the first to lean in.

“You were so breathtaking then, the minute I saw you with him I thought god, I’m screwed,” Addison says.

“I’m screwed-” Addison continues “because I think I want both of them now, and I can’t decide which one I want more…” 

Addison leans her head into Merediths so that their foreheads just touch.

“But then I saw you being so nice to that patient who was so rude to you and I just would do anything to help you” Addison continues, her words so sure but her voice so sultry.

“And you defended me, you were the first to defend me to anyone” Meredith finishes the story. 

“And I knew then, that I wanted you too” Meredith catches it. 

“But you’re still with Derek,” Addison says as Meredith tries to close the gap between them.

“And he’s still with Mark” Meredith affirms without batting an eye.

Addison doesn’t want to give away what she knows so as not to hurt Meredith further, but Meredith senses the apprehension in Addison’s expression.

“I already knew, you know. Long before today, long before last week when we were all texting. I’ve known for years” Meredith says to her softly.

“Why?” Addison asks her. “Why do you stay with him?” She asks again.

“Because, well, you know Derek. He’s not the sun but he is my McDreamy. We have our kids together. We have our own lives. We live together and it works” Meredith explains.

“He loves me, even though he’s not in love with me. I love him, even though I’m not in love with him, either” says Meredith. “We exist, we have enough. We’re just enough for us” she says wearily.

“So what does that mean?” Addison asks her while worrying a stand of Meredith’s hair between her fingers.

“It means…. Doctor Montgomery” Meredith drops her voice down an octave and whispers into Addison’s ear. 

“It means I want you. And I want you to forget about Derek and Mark right now. Because we already know they’ve long forgotten about both of us for this weekend” Meredith says to her inclusively.

“And I want to give sex to you. I want to make you feel all good and alive…” Meredith hushes as she nibbles the tip-top of Addison’s ear.

“And I want to feel you come over my fingers, and into my mouth and scream out my name” Meredith concludes finally.

And by this time Addison is holding her breath as she closes her eyes and she inhales the sweet scent of Meredith’s lavender shampoo. 

God, she wants her. She’s wanted her now for so long. And she’s always been with Derek. And Addison’s always been with other boys. 

And maybe she shouldn’t, maybe she shouldn’t be complicit with not one but two adulterous love affairs behind the back of the one Derek Shepherd. Maybe she shouldn’t...

But for just that weekend, just for this party, just for this one night she could have with this woman before her… Addison has finally decided to give in to it all and to let herself go.

But just as she moves to lean in and to capture Meredith’s lips with her own, Meredith is dragging her by the wrist to get into the car.

  
  


“We can’t do this here,” Meredith says as she straps Addison in as she’s too dazed to function.

“What the hell Meredith, YOU were the one who jumped ME,” Addison says in frustration.

“Well, that’s because I wanted to make sure that you wanted me” Meredith smirks at Addison’s blushing red face.

“Jesus, Meredith, of course, I want you. Or do you not even know what a winky face emoji even means!” Addison rambles. 

“You are TOO CUTE when you’re all wound up you know. I almost want to sit here and keep you this way until you get jealous of my pizza because it'll be in my mouth, and you wouldn’t be” Meredith teases. 

“RUDE!” Addison exclaims to her, shoving her shoulder just the tiniest bit to let her know that she’s kidding.”

“Alright you gotta stop insulting me or I’m going to leave you all high and dry and all hot and bothered like that until eight o'clock” Meredith teases only half-seriously.

“YOU WOULDN’T DARE” Addison takes it seriously though, and she unknowingly plays right into Meredith’s hands as Meredith enjoys every minute of Addison ogling her up and down as she starts to drive.

* * *

“So how has LA been,” Meredith asks her casually, trying not to sound like she’s praying for more information about Addison’s failure of a date with Addison’s Quack Doctor

“So I was standing there nearly _naked_ when Pete didn't show up at my door. _Instead_ , when I open the door there is Cooper Friedman, a pediatrician at our practice who walks in” Addison begins to tell the tale of her terrible non-date.

“And then he never even CALLS!” Addison says. “I found out from VIOLET TURNER, the psychiatrist who says that Pete showed up at HER house after COOPER fled to MY place after he couldn’t go through with sleeping with his best friend for fun. AFTER SEEING HER NAKED!”

Addison is practically screaming now and it’s really hot for Meredith. It’s really working for her because Meredith can feel herself all hot and bothered herself and she has hardly even touched the redhead yet.

“So we have to go get the pizzas, I put in the call right before I picked you up. Mark is out with Derek but I don’t know if you want to risk the house, and I don’t want to try to fuck in this clown car because I REALLY did try to take out Zola’s car seat this morning but the thing wouldn’t BUDGE” Meredith huffs.

“So is this why Derek wanted you to pick me up, so that you’d take this car and Mark would pick HIM up? Addison says knowingly, having been around both of those boy’s antics for some time now.

“DAMNIT!” Meredith exclaims once she knows that Addison is right. “And I DON’T want to go back to the hospital to screw somewhere there because there’s all these PEOPLE there that you know and I know and I’m _not_ an intern anymore!” Meredith groans.

“Sooooo” Addison tries to ponder a solution.

“House it is” Meredith sighs. “I think I have an answer though! She exclaims as she pushes the pedal on her way to her house, smiling widely at herself besides herself that Addison’s date with the Quack Doctor had not worked out so well after all.

“So there’s been a few serious boys since we last talked,” Addison says to Meredith in a tender voice because she knows in a way that she’s hurting her, but that she doesn’t want to lie about it.

“There’s been Kevin, a cop. He put me in handcuffs, and I guess I was into that. And then there was Sam, Naomi’s ex-husband who didn’t want my babies…” Addison waits for Meredith to nod recognition of that name to her.

And then there was Jake, who adopted my child but then subsequently cheated on ME with another woman I don’t know the name of. So we split up and got a divorce. Soooo... when you all called me that night and offered up an Orgy, I just couldn’t resist it” Addison smiles now.

_(She’s SINGLE NOW Meredith tries not to yell OUT LOUD in the car what she’s thinking inside.)_

“So does that mean that I get to put you in handcuffs?” Meredith laughs, recovering quickly and meeting Addison’s eyes just for a second as they stop at the red light.

“I didn’t know YOU were into that, Grey” Addison laughs, raising her eyebrow at her until Meredith collapses into giggles.

“I’m not actually really,” Meredith says with a laugh. “I think I woke up being tied up in bed one time” Meredith recounts from her college days. “But I can’t even remember what happened,” she laughs.

“Oh god were you alright!” Addison exclaims. “Yeah, it was my ex-girlfriend Sadie. She was really kinky and wild. It was fun all through Europe but I don’t think she was monogamous enough for me anyhow” Meredith sighs but without a big weight, just more as a mew. 

“And you, Meredith Grey are extremely into monogamy, as you proposition me for a quickie in the closest bed that we can find?” Addison laughs.

“We’re having a dirty weekend, it’s an escape to Seattle. Just go with it” Meredith tries to laugh it all off. 

_(I could be monogamous with the right person… Meredith thinks. I would be faithful to YOU…)_

Addison doesn’t push because she doesn’t want Meredith to say something to her she’s not thought through and ready to say. 

So she lets it all slide as they slide into the parking space in front of Meredith’s house.

Meredith takes out the Halloween mat from the garage and places it under the doormat.

“We’ll hear it when someone comes close,” Meredith says. “Even if Derek should be fine with this all, considering Mark, I still don’t want them to walk IN on us” Meredith grimaces.

“Yeah I can say from experience it’s not the most pleasant experience” Addison laughs.

“Fuck it, we’re getting the pizza delivered at Seven-Fifty-Fife I don’t care if there’s a delivery fee,” Meredith says the moment she sees Addison take off her coat and place it on the coat rack.

“Allow me, it’s the least I can do... “ Addison offers, holding out her platinum-grade credit card out to Meredith as she takes it out of Addison’s two fingers. “For driving me” Addison says as if she weren’t meaning she's preemptively thanking her for _so much more_ …

* * *

Meanwhile, every single other member of the “ Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition” group was all getting ready to go.

Mark and Derek were still groping at each other while watching the clock to make sure they were… not TOO late at least.

Lexie was finishing up a consult and filing her charts.

Owen was getting dressed in a shirt and a tie that he fixed in the reflection of the firepole.

Cristina was deciding between a blue dress or a red one.

Arizona and Callie were tearing through both of their closets for something sexy with no buttons as Meredith had insisted. 

Alex Karev was eating a cheeseburger rather nonchalantly.

April was praying in the chapel, and avoiding Jackson Avery altogether. 

And Teddy Altman was freaking out inwardly because of her secret pining crush over her former protege student Cristina Yang.

But all of them were well on their way to be sharing rides, splitting cabs out to this very interesting night they were going to have.

* * *

Meredith and Addison were seeing how far they would make it before one of them caved. They made it as far as the front entrance with the door shut before Addison hung up Meredith’s phone call after the delivery guy said he’d handle it.

Addison takes the phone out of Meredith’s hand and then she sets an alarm to ring at quarter to eight.

And then she switched Meredith’s phone off and put it on the table before pressing Meredith’s back up against the door and finally, finally kissing her.

Meredith has her hands down in Addison’s pants before she could blink and she smirks at the wetness she finds there and gives Addison a wink so she knows just how much her body is telling her she wants Meredith back.

“Fuck, Mer, Jesus” Addison swears incoherently when Meredith pushes Addison’s panties aside so she can dive right on in with two fingers and start stroking inside of Addison right up against the back of the damn front door. 

“Mmhmm” Meredith moans as Addison latches her lips right to her neck and she licks up from there to her earlobe.

“More” Addison begs Meredith now as Addison whimpers while Meredith presses her thumb onto Addison’s clit and she starts swearing all over again.

Meredith starts pumping her fingers in and out and in and out and Addison sears Meredith back with a kiss, bringing her hands up to tangle in Meredith’s hair as she tries not to fall over from all the sensation.

“God you’re already close,” Meredith says with a confident smirk as Addison flushes all over again.

“It’s been a while…” Addison moves her voice lower and lower. “It’s been a very very very long while since I’ve been with someone I’ve wanted like you. Not since Jake, and before that for a long, long time” Addison says to give Meredith a compliment.

“Mm it’s been a while since you’ve been screwed like you need to be, huh Addie,” Meredith says coyly.

“Yes,” Addison answers, only it comes out as more of a moan.

“You don’t need to hold back for me, it’s only us, here. It’s only the two of us” Meredith is saying all these perfect, perfect things and Addison finally lets go.

The drops of Addison’s arousal flow into Meredith’s mouth as she kneels right in front of the redhead to catch them.

As Meredith finally seals her mouth onto Addison’s center, the sheer warmth and the touch and Meredith's moaning is enough to send Addison right over the edge again, and again after that.   
  
  


* * *

Once Addison comes down from her high and once they had both got at least one quickie out of their system they felt a hell of a lot more calmed down than before.

So Meredith takes the time, then to take Addison up to the guest room (because she doesn’t want to look at that sharpie rendition of Isaac’s tumor or the blue post-it note as she fucks Derek’s ex-wife for the first time, not out of spite).   
  


Addison takes her turn being in charge, lifting Meredith up onto the guest room’s dresser cabinet before she pulls both her pants and her panties down from her.

Meredith holds Addison’s shoulder in place down below her, as Addison kneels down on her knees in front of Meredith and teases her by licking and biting and sucking her thighs.

“Jesus, Addison I’m going to start fucking myself on your HEAD if you keep that up” Meredith whines.

  
“Ah, you must know how I just love to hear you curse” Addison teases as she finally puts her mouth and her fingers exactly where Meredith wants her.

“Oh, that’s good, oh, that’s so nice, oh” Meredith calls out to Addison as she keeps up her motions. Meredith runs aimless patterns all over Addison’s back and she’s scratching thin lines into Addison’s skin.

“Mm be as rough as you want with my body Addison” Meredith moans as Addison is sucking a bruise into her hip.

“Mm you’re so into that” Addison moans as she receives a digging of Meredith’s nails into her scalp as she makes more and more marks into Meredith’s legs.

“I am, I am so am” Meredith moans as her breathing becomes quickened and her moans make less and less sense. 

And then she stops trying to speak because Addison is plunging her tongue in and out of her and fingering over her clit and she’s bucking her hips into Addison’s body and arching her back off the cabinet right into the guest room mirror. 

And it’s a beautiful sight to behold as Addison can see Meredith’s own face AND hers through the reflection as she sees them both sigh as she brings Meredith to climax.

Meredith clutches to Addison for dear life as she comes and Addison lifts off of her knees to capture Meredith’s sweet lips again.

Meredith moans so deeply at the taste of herself mixed as well with the taste of Addison Leftover from earlier. Their eyes are still closed as Addison sighs right into the kiss.

But as Addison keeps kissing Meredith she opens them up again just for a second, so she can peek again up at Meredith’s face next to her own image in the reflection in the mirror. 

  
So she can hold in her mind’s eye today, that no matter what happens, no matter what the night brings, that she will always remember how Meredith looked when she was kissing her, and how her lips looked like when locked in with hers.

  
  


* * *

When Cristina arrives first to the party at a perfectly well-timed arrival of a quarter-past eight, she smirks at her best friend and the redhead, greeting Addison Montgomery as if she didn’t already know by the looks of them that the two of them had just been fucking each other’s brains out all over the house for hours and hours.

_(Meredith doesn't have lipstick in that color, and even if she did, even Meredith Grey wouldn't be wearing her lipstick mixed up with BITE MARKS all over her SHOULDERS...)_

“Doctor Montgomery, it’s so good to see you” she puts on. “Likewise, Doctor Yang” Addison addresses her formally and they chuckle.

“Help us out with the pizza?” Meredith motions as both of them help set it out on the table. 

Owen arrives at the house next, his tie now untucked because he found it really hard to do when he didn’t have Cristina to do it for him.

Cristina laughs a little bit at that one, but he doesn’t fix it because she’s still mad at him.

When Teddy Altman arrives at the house, Cristina tries hard not to gasp at the feminine, oh-so-feminine outfit and it makes Cristina’s mouth go dry.

Teddy sees Cristina staring wide-eyed at her and it makes her blush a little bit so she looks down. She says hi to the others and gets herself a glass of lemonade so she doesn’t stutter while trying to talk to Cristina.

She’s off the hook, even more, when her friends Callie and Arizona arrive together (of course) and she screams at them “CALZONA!!!!!” as soon as they walk in and gives them a hug.

Alex Karev actually drives over with Lexie Grey, because he didn’t actually have a ride and they had both been at the hospital and saw each other’s names pop up in the group chat.

When Mark and Derek arrive and Mark looks at Alex and Lexie standing together outside the car he says to her “again???” in a sort of a joking way as Lexie says “no” with a laugh.

And then Lexie mocks Derek for almost having picked HER up at the bar that one night trying to get over Meredith and then Derek laughs.

Only April Kepner was last to show up, but she finally did and had a brave face on her. She says hi to the others and chats with Addison because she’s never actually really met her before.

And Meredith smiles as Addison does a really good job calming down April’s nerves and welcoming her to the party.

* * *

  
  


As everyone settles in and has something to eat and something non-alcoholic to drink, Meredith Grey asks Lexie Grey to go over all of the rules for the night with them over once more.

“As we said, Men Mer can’t be with each other, Arizona doesn’t have to be with a boy, and we don’t wanna be with the people we’re already dating anyhow because that’s boring” she says.

“Wait what about Teddy what if she doesn’t want to be with a woman?” Owen says as if he knows her that well.

“I’ve been with plenty of women, Owen” Teddy admonishes him and this makes Cristina smile widely. _(I just might have a SHOT here after all… She thinks to herself.)_

“And you’ve been with men,” Teddy says then without missing a beat as he nods and the others try really hard not to choke on their lemonades at that comment a bit.

“SO back to the rules! So we put all our keys into the pot in the middle, we pick one and spend at least a few hours with them. And then we regroup here together for snacks and see if we want to have another round” Lexie says to them succinctly. 

“We stay in the house, no one drinks or does drugs, and we have sex if we want or we can just sit and talk or whatever in between. Nothing is cheating when it stays within us. And we all probably want to get together and talk about it at times, but the secret it stays between US” Lexie gestures to everyone in the room. “Not a word to Bailey or Webber!” she exclaims.

“And we all got our STD tests back clean, I checked in your personnel files this morning (sorry for snooping but I kinda had to…) (Go Lexipedia! Someone else yells), and last but not least, if you’re doing the penis-in-vagina-thing with someone you’re not trying’ to get pregnant with you should probably use a condom even if we’re all pretty much on birth control anyways” she laughs.

“And we have tonight but we really have all the weekend if we want to start up tomorrow,” Lexie says rather hopefully. “But either way I think tonight’s gonna be a great night. Thank you to Callie for the idea of a party for Mer for this idea.”

“Thank you to Mark and Derek for having Addison fly-in, thanks to everyone for accepting our new people Owen and Alex and April and Teddy. So that makes 5 pairings of 2 each” she says.

“Sounds good to everyone?” Meredith asks as she motions for everyone to label their house or their car keys and put them into the pot.

“Well, then it’s time to begin!” Mark finally announces all proudly.

“Welcome to the first-ever “Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party!” Derek says.

“Here, here” They all cheer and raise their glass to the occasion.

* * *

_Tonight was shaping to be a spectacular night for all. Who knew that a plane crash could help!_

* * *

  
  


******* END OF CHAPTER THREE *******

* * *

Thank-You For Reading ! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before y'all go and hate on me next chapter WILL be part 1 of the SEX PARTY I PROMISE.
> 
> It just turns out I like some plot to creep into my crackfic and slash/femslash porn.
> 
> And I REALLY wanted to write some more MerAdd sex scenes + Calzona sex scenes, Slexie funny scenes & Mark/Derek making out scenes and the Teddy/Cristina mutual pining. Because I LOVE them, those are such great pairings and I think - hope that the audience deserves to see a bit of that, too.
> 
> Plus I wanted to make this into a slightly more of a multichapter than the name might suggest, so more content for y'all later on !
> 
> Soooo it also gives you a chance as a reader to request a specific pairing that you want to see happen over the course of the weekend!
> 
> Or else I’ll get some old sets of keys out and draw them out of a hat by myself - HA!
> 
> Thanks for all the requests, folks. Hope you get a taste of what ya wanted!
> 
> To the reviewer who wanted MORE characters - this is for YOU-
> 
> (I just didn’t wanna spoil it for you in the first note!)
> 
> Working on a new installment but reviews asking for more may make it come quicker hint hint hint hint.
> 
> And if you never caught my cryptic message in the first author’s note,
> 
> You can go read that part all over again if you want. LOL.
> 
> Have a great day, leave a note and a star, much love, from yours, truly,
> 
> @bobbiejelly


	4. Now Is The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Party, Round One, Rated M. Enough Said.

_Author's Note:_

THANKS for the overwhelming **reviews** for this work!

There have been a lot **of** requests for this chapter,

RATING IS M DUE TO **SEX SCENES.**

Well **,** **I** guess that this IS a sex-party is it not.

(Well, you _**asked**_ _,_ LOL.)

Enjoy, and **please** leave a review at the end.

-bobbiejelly.

* * *

**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**

* * *

_Plane crash happened, they lived. Arizona has her leg. In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger's Party with their partners & friends. Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Rarepairs. Rated M. Mark Lexie Cristina Meredith Derek Arizona Callie. Addison. Alex. April. Owen. Teddy._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Now Is The Start**

* * *

"Keys!" Lexie insists to everyone as she checks to make sure there's a label in there for everyone.

"Alright, we have Arizona, Lexie, Meredith (Me), who have to pick first. Then we have Mark, Derek, Cristina who should go next in that order because we were in the _actual plane crash_. And then Callie, then Addison because they were next and it was Callie's idea. And finally, Teddy, Owen, Alex, and April" Lexie finally says.

"But won't only half of the people have to draw because people will be picked by then?" Lexie calculates all mathematically.

"Right. Well, why don't we just begin, _now is the start,_ right!" Meredith says, not wanting to do the math.

* * *

"Arizona?" Lexie motions for her to select a set of keys.

"Thanks for letting me pick first so I don't end up with a boy," Arizona says to everyone appreciatively.

And Arizona puts her hand over her face and reaches her hand into the pile before pulling out "Mark Sloan," who smirks at her and says to her "wanna see how I got your baby in her?" while motioning at Callie.

"NEVER GONNA HAPPEN SLOAN!" Arizona yells at her with fervor.

And Arizona, by some cruel twist of fate ends up pulling every single male doctor's name from the pile before all of them are exhausted.

"Well, I guess it's this one!" Arizona says excitedly as there were only female names remaining for her.

"Meredith Grey" Arizona reads out confidently.

And Lexie breathes a sigh of relief that she's not going to have to make awkward small talk with her own sister while everyone else got to have sex.

Not that was going to happen anyways, but the thought of it just made Lexie anxious.

And Addison bites on her lip not to look disappointed that Meredith's name was already out of play for her for that round...

And Callie only smirks at Meredith, to say to her "I know you were listening to us earlier, I could hear your phone go off when you were texting while leaning against our front door, looks like you're getting what you want after all," she wiggles her eyebrows at her.

"Mm, you know I had a thing for blondes you know, once upon a time…" Meredith teases Arizona lightly, because it IS true, but she's saying it mainly to make Addison jealous a little.

Because no one else could tell, but Meredith knew Addison better than the redhead was aware of, and she knew Addison always bit the inside of her lip when she was jealous, which she was currently doing quite hard at the moment.

"Well, this will be fun! We sort of bonded while being stranded in the middle of nowhere!" Addison says quite excitedly.

"Have fun, bring her back, Grey. And be good to her, Arizona," Callie waves at them with a smirk.

**Round 1, Pairing 1: Arizona Robbins / Meredith Grey**

* * *

"Alright, so I guess I'm next to draw," Lexie Grey smiles excitedly.

"Do you still get to go next, seeing as the reason you were supposed to have preferential treatment is to avoid incest, but your sister is already out of the running?" Cristina Yang bugs Lexie Grey.

"Yeah, but I think I should still get to," Lexie protests.

"Oh, just let her," Meredith sticks up for her sister, and this makes Addison smile at Meredith.

"Okay… I am with…" Lexie takes out a set of keys and a wide smirk forms on her face.

"Well, who is it?" Callie Torres asks her, wondering what the huge smirk is for.

"Addison Montgomery," Lexie Grey raises her eyebrows and winks at her boyfriend Mark Sloan, now.

"Good girl, Lex. She's great you'll like her," Mark gushes, and it makes Derek jealous because he doesn't like to hear Mark talk about liking sex with people who are not him, and he's also embarrassed because he once, accidentally, hit on Lexie before knowing who she was.

Meredith Grey looks insanely jealous because she _hates_ that Mark slept with Addison once, and she _hates_ that Mark is encouraging his girlfriend to screw Addison, and she _hates_ that her own damn half-sister is going to screw her not-girlfriend, Addison.

And Addison is reassured by the jealous look she knows oh-so-well on Meredith's face as she disregards all expressions from her ex-boys Mark and Derek, and also rolls her eyes as Alex Karev pipes in with "yeah, she's hot in the sack. She screwed me in the hospital once."

"THAT WAS ONE TIME!" Addison yells at Karev, while rolling her eyes at his shit-eating grin, and at least Meredith looks a little less pale now that she's yelling at him, because Meredith had always been jealous of Alex screwing Addison just that one time.

"This is going to be great. I know just how to get back at you for the whole Mark Sloan accidental pregnancy and also adultery thing," Lexie Grey grins at Addison Montgomery widely but in a freaky sort of way, and Addie's just a little bit terrified.

**Round 1, Pairing 2: Lexie Grey / Addison Montgomery**

* * *

The next people are just drawn at random, because there's no organized way for it to go. Cristina Yang is up to pull a name and she fishes around in the keys.

Everyone groans when she pulls out her own name, and Cristina glares at Owen when he tries to make a subtle masturbation joke about her under his breath.

"Owen, that was rude," Teddy Altman sticks up for Cristina, and Cristina is glad.

"Callie Torres," Cristina announces proudly, and Cristina doesn't flash her eyes up at Teddy.

But if she had, she might have noticed the slight look of sadness that Teddy had, there, that she didn't get to be with Cristina just yet.

"Well, I guess you'll get to experience the fabulous skills of my wife," Arizona says proudly.

"Yeah, she's pretty good," Mark Sloan adds in.

"She is," Alex Karev adds onto that.

"Wait, Callie, have we screwed all the same people?" Addison asks her friend in slight horror.

"Well, no, because I've never been with Derek Shepherd?" Callie reminds her.

"Right," Addison concludes, averting her eyes so they won't give away that she remembers that Callie hasn't slept with Meredith Grey, either.

**Round 1, Pairing 3: Cristina Yang / Callie Torres**

* * *

"I want to go next because it's been all girls drawing so far!" Derek whines, and Meredith and Addison roll their eyes at him simultaneously for making this 'all about him', as per usual.

"Alright, Derek, who's it gonna be?" April Kepner passes him the selection to choose from.

April has been really quiet most of the night, so Meredith smiles reassuringly at her when she starts talking.

"Owen Hunt," he announces with a bit of venom. Derek clearly has an agenda for this one, because he still blames Owen for the plane crash for switching to a cheaper charter company.

"Sounds good to me," Owen says nonchalantly, looking to Teddy to see if she'll be jealous, but she isn't, because she's staring at Owen's ex-wife, and Owen realizes this a bit wide-eyed.

He doesn't say anything about it though, he just thinks about that quietly to himself.

**Round 1, Pairing 4: Derek Shepherd / Owen Hunt**

* * *

Everyone knows now that this will be the last draw, because whoever is not the person drawing and the person they draw will be paired together by default.

Everyone looks around at who will draw the last name, and Addison kindly offers it to be April, since she seems the most nervous.

"You know you don't have to have sex at all if you don't want to," Addison reassures, and Meredith smiles at how gentle Addison is with talking to her.

"Okay," April smiles, and decides to reach in and finally take the plunge.

"Who?" Alex Karev asks, sort-of hoping that it's not him, because that went really badly the last time.

"Teddy Altman," April smiles a gentle smile, because she and Teddy have a lot in common and she really trusts Teddy.

Teddy nods at her reassuringly, saying they can take it as slow as she needs and stop whenever. Cristina Yang smiles at how sweet Teddy is being, and Teddy gives Cristina a wink right back and it makes Cristina very happy.

**Round 1, Pairing 5: Teddy Alman / April Kepner**

* * *

The remaining two people are Alex Karev and Mark Sloan, who are eyeing each other with a glint from the edge of the circle.

Mark is eyeing up Karev and it's making Derek want to punch Karev out. He doesn't, because Meredith puts a hand on his shoulder before he can move, sensing that he might need this reassurance.

Addison nods at Meredith approvingly as she does this, because she's the only other person who fully understands Derek's secret and who fully understands Derek, and she doesn't want him to hurt anybody.

Lexie Grey, by contrast, just looks amused that two people she's been with are now going to be going at it _with each other_ , as she pats Mark on the back and tells him to "have fun!".

Well, since everyone's been paired off now, I guess we can all disperse! Meredith exclaims as she motions for everyone to go where they want to. "Just save Izzie's old room for me!" Meredith exclaims to everyone (and there are fewer and fewer people who can identify the one that she's talking about, around Seattle, as of late…).

But they do, and Meredith and Arizona clean up a bit of the pizza boxes while the others get started to the main event of the evening.

(Or, at least, the first main event of the evening…) :D.

**Round 1, Pairing 6: Mark Sloan / Alex Karev**

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 6: Mark Sloan / Alex Karev**

"So how do you like it, dude?" Mark takes out some condoms and lube and just assumes that he's topping.

"How do YOU like it, Mark?" Alex counters, and sort of sizes himself up to Mark Sloan for a minute.

Mark isn't used to this; he's always topped, Derek. He's never known anything else. And he's sort of curious, now.

"I have no idea," Mark finally admits to Alex.

"How about I give you a nice handjob or blow job, and then we go from there?" Alex offers.

"Oh," Mark says because he's never been the first to go down before.

"What? Do you not like hand jobs or blow jobs? Jeez?" Alex tries to guess.

"No, no, I'm just not used to being offered to being jerked off first, that's all," Mark just says.

"Dude, I won't like, tell people, or anything. I just want to see you come first because it gets me going," Alex shrugs as he motions to take Mark Sloan's shirt off.

"Alright, well I guess if you are offering," Mark takes Alex's shirt off.

"Just relax, lean against the pillow, I'll take care of you," Alex is surprisingly gentle for someone who is basically a ten-years-younger Mark.

But then again, Mark is much more gentle with men than he looks, so maybe it's just all par for the course.

Alex takes the bottle of lube in his hands, and warms it up, and starts working on Sloan.

And after he shows off his magic, Mark decides that going down first is not so bad, after all…

"You want me to help you out, too?" Mark asks him in a question after he recovers.

"Sure," Alex says nonchalantly and this turns Mark on even more.

And Mark flips Alex over and takes off his pants. And Alex decides he's definitely going to brag to Addison about how well she chose a guy to bang behind her husband's knowing, all way back when...

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 5: Teddy Alman / April Kepner**

"So, have you ever done this?" April asks sort of nervously to Teddy.

"Which part?" Teddy asks her.

"Umm, the sex part? The woman part? The sex-with-a-woman-part?" April asks her.

"Umm, yes?" Teddy answers.

"To which one?" April wants to be clear.

"All of them?" Teddy asks as if that wasn't the point.

"Oh," April shrugs.

"Have you?" Teddy asks.

"Umm, I've had sex, but now with a woman," April answers.

"Do you want to?" Teddy asks her gently.

"Well, I want to kiss you. But I don't know if I want more than that," says April nervously.

"Why don't you set the pace then, Kepner," Teddy offers, and April accepts.

They get as far as making out sitting up, with April's hands tucked in Teddy's hair and Teddy's hands around April's neck before April starts pulling away.

"Is it alright if we stop here and just talk?" April asks Teddy.

"Of course," Teddy softens.

"What's it like being in the army? I'm a bit interested in that?" April asks her.

And this begins a conversation that would lead into the evening, which both Teddy and April thoroughly enjoy themselves with.

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 4: Derek Shepherd / Owen Hunt**

"LIE DOWN!" Derek commands Owen Hunt.

"Yes, sir," Owen takes the order directly.

Derek has never been one to dominate in the bedroom.

Not even with Addison, when they used to have sex over a decade ago.

(Not that Derek ever told that to anyone, ever, not even Meredith. Only Derek and maybe Addison knew that about him. But he wasn't going to tell Owen Hunt that right now…)

"Take your pants off!" Derek commands.

"Yes, sir," Owen obeys and removes his pants and his belt buckle.

"Strip," Derek beckons him, as Owen does and lies facedown for Derek.

At this sight, Derek moves to sit on top of Owen, and suckle on the back of his neck and plant kisses all the way down his spine.

Once he reaches the base of it, Owen is shivering, and Derek wraps her hands around to feel Owen in his hands.

And he pumps hard and fast until Owen grunts louder and louder.

Owen returns the favor with Derek's legs wrapped around both his shoulders.

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 3: Cristina Yang / Callie Torres**

"So you mentioned you've been with a woman before?" Callie asks Cristina, curiously.

"Briefly, yes," Cristina answers Callie curtly.

She's excited to get right to the main event, taking off Callie's clothes and loosening hers in the process.

"Come ON, Callie. I'm all hot and bothered here. I just got a divorce, so would you help a girl out, here?" Cristina whines.

"Oh, oh, okay," Callie rushes as she strips Cristina, now.

"How do you want me?" Callie asks her, wanting to give her old roommate the best experience possible.

"I want you on your knees," Cristina smirks at her, and Callie smiles like 'why did I even ask'.

Callie kneels in front of Cristina as she opens her legs wide and braces herself against the back of the closet door.

Callie licks her long and slow until Callie tries to help her out, and Callie speeds up to prove that she doesn't need 'assistance'.

When Cristina comes over her tongue, Callie lets Cristina lead her over to the bed, as she figures out for herself that Cristina has _definitely done this many times before now._

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 2: Lexie Grey / Addison Montgomery**

The moment Lexie Grey has led Addison Montgomery up to the attic where she used to live, she has her against the wall with a knee between her thighs.

Addison gasps at the roughness and holds on for dear life, until Lexie literally picks her up and throws her onto the bed and jumps into the bed next to her.

"What's gotten into you?!" Addison exclaims, shocked but also turned on by the energy.

"Well, you fucked my boyfriend, and you let him knock you up, and then you didn't tell him, or me, ever, for starters," Lexie snarks to Addison as she rips all her clothes off.

"Right," Addison yells as Lexie removes her panties and places her lips between her thighs right away.

Lexie is fully dressed and Addison is fully naked and Lexie is lapping as fast as she can with her tongue into Addison's wetness.

Addison is grasping at nothing, not knowing where to put her hands on Lexie and before she knows it she's already starting to come.

"Fuck!" she yells out, as Lexie only keeps smirking. The strokes go onto her clit now, and Lexie even nibbles a little to send Addison over and over and over the edge until she can't even see anything but pure white.

"So, I guess we're finally well acquainted, right?" Lexie grins at Addison as she tries to remember how to actually breathe.

"Do you want me to do you?" Addison asks Lexie bluntly.

"Not really. You fucked my sister Mer already, today, and that's already weird. So I'm going to make you watch me get off with your hands tied up because I think that would bother you more. And then I'll see if you deserve another orgasm," Lexie grins.

Addison doesn't know how Lexie knew that, but she doesn't ask her, either.

"Sure, whatever you want, Lexie," Addison agrees because it's the least she can do after having screwed Mark in her LA office.

"Good. Now, give me your wrists," Lexie commands Addison.

And Addison does.

She watches as Lexie brings herself torturous orgasms while Addison can't even grind her hips into the bed.

And Addison is almost sobbing when Lexie finally finishes her own spectacle and brings her mouth to Addison once again.

She keeps Addison's hands bound as she sucks and she sucks until Addison yells again.

When it's over, Lexie asks Addison if she was better than her own sister.

"No, sorry," Addison looks wide-eyed at Lexie, hoping she won't get a punch to the face.

But she doesn't, instead, Lexie Grey softens at her as she finally replies to Addison's answer.

"Good. Because I think my sister really, _really_ likes you," Lexie smiles at her.

"And I know where you live if you break her damn heart. So don't fuck it up." Lexie adds.

And then Lexie unties her, and with that she is gone, leaving Addison to sleep it off for a while.

* * *

**Round 1, Pairing 1: Arizona Robbins / Meredith Grey**

Meredith leads Arizona up to one of the rooms upstairs. It had previously had many occupants, but notably, it isn't currently Meredith's room with her husband, and it isn't the guest room she screwed Addison in earlier.

Because Meredith couldn't really handle any of that happening without getting at least a little bit all 'dark and twisty'...

So she selects the room and motions for Arizona to go into it, before following her and closing the door right behind them.

"Well it's not like we really need to lock it at all, everyone knows that we're screwing," Arizona only laughs.

"Mm, we definitely are…" Meredith says to the blonde seductively as she guides her towards the bed.

"So what do you want?" Arizona asks her specifically.

"Umm, something acrobatic. Derek is NOT flexible and Addison always says that she's scared she's too old," Meredith grins.

"Addison looks super capable of acrobatics," Arizona quirks back.

"Yeah, it's just a confidence thing. We're working up to it, but don't say that to anyone because she's sort of insecure and I don't want to bug her about it" Meredith shrugs.

Meredith appreciates that Arizona only nods at her and promises and that she didn't question the fact that Meredith had just admitted to having a sort of affair/ open relationship with her husband/ not WITH her husband…

_(With her current husband's ex-wife, no less…)_

"So how about we try the kneeling wheelbarrow, and then if we do well we can try the standing wheelbarrow?" Arizona says looking up sex position pictures on her phone.

"So which one do you want to be?" Meredith points to the picture with interest.

"I'll flip you for it?" Says Arizona.

"Alright, I get to be 'heads' though!" Meredith says.

As it turns out, it's Arizona's turn first to be the receiver, and Meredith is more than pleased.

She manipulates Arizona so she's on her knees and Meredith is behind her, holding up her ankles.

"How are you going to do this if you need your hands to work?" Arizona asks back at her.

"Can I tie your feet together with a scarf so I only have to hold one thing?" Meredith asks her.

Arizona agrees, so Meredith finds an old silk scarf and ties Arizona's feet together with it, lifts them together, and starts fucking her furiously.

Arizona comes within a good few minutes, making herself last for Meredith so that it's stronger when she finally lets herself go.

"You have to try this, it feels amazing Meredith I'd recommend to try it with Addie. I bet Addison would be great at it, for you, too!" Arizona offers her.

Meredith is extremely relieved that Arizona didn't suggest she and Derek try this because first of all, he would probably just tell her 'no', and also because it wouldn't be as good as it would with Addison, Meredith imagines to herself privately.

Arizona offers to do it for Meredith now, but she understands when Meredith says she just wants to kiss for a while so she can keep up her libido for Addison.

* * *

**End of Round One - A Party in your Pantry.**

So how was everyone's first round?" Lexie smiles, and she smirks up at Addison who rolls her eyes a little bit, and the whole thing still makes Meredith jealous, so Mer sits down right next to Addie, and Addison pulls Meredith right onto her lap as Meredith sighs into the contact and grins.

No one really bats an eye, except for Alex Karev who pipes up to ask Derek "why is your ex-wife holding onto your current wife?" with a shit-eating grin that makes it obvious he's having a fantasy.

"Would it make it less weird if I sat on Mark's lap?" Derek shrugs and does this, and then explains that Mark once broke up his marriage to Addison by sleeping with her while he wasn't home.

"And you two are best friends now?" Teddy asks Derek and Mark, and also Addison and Meredith…

"Yeah, of course," Mark grins as if this were the most normal arrangement they've seen.

"I feel like I missed a whole lot while I was at Mercy West…" Aprils tries to comprehend the whole love-square thing.

"If it helps, I went to Harvard and I still had to draw a diagram," Lexie Grey offers.

"Can we please focus on getting more snacks here? I'm bored of just talking about Mark, Derek, Meredith, and Addison," Cristina yawns.

"Oh, we brought cookies!" Callie motions for Arizona to get them, and Arizona returns with a plate of chocolate chip, and a can of whip cream she snagged from Meredith's pantry.

"So, is anyone leaving or should we put all the keys back in the box?" Owen asks them, as they all nod a firm 'yes', and Owen counts all the tags to make sure they're all in order.

"Ten-minute snack break and then draw again?" Meredith offers.

Lexie Grey informs Meredith she doesn't have to worry about tasting her on Addison's lips.

And with that, Meredith finally caves and starts making out with Addison furiously, before pausing to say "Thanks, Lexie," and reattaching her lips to Addison's tongue.

"Dude, your wives are hot together," Alex drools a bit as he turns around to tell Derek, this.

But Derek and Mark had already snuck out around the cookie delivery so they could kiss each other in private before they ended up potentially being with other people again.

Teddy spends the ten minutes staring at Cristina, who stares back at her, but they're both a little nervous to talk to each other so instead they just exchange really shy glances.

* * *

**MerAdd. Because MerAdd. Because MerAdd!**

And Meredith and Addison eventually run off to that spare room again, this time with Addison nopped up onto the cabinet as Meredith eats her out vigorously.

And then Addison asks how Meredith wants it, and Meredith explains how she tried this thing with Arizona and even Arizona thinks that Addison is athletic enough for it.

So Addison, with her newfound confidence, works Meredith up on her knees until she's begging for more.

And then Addison ties Meredith's ankles together with the silk scarf and lifts her up off the floor as Meredith assumes a plank position.

Addison does the deadlift with her left hand while she screws Meredith with the other, and Meredith is in ecstasy with the pleasures.

"Oh, my, god, this is so good, you're so good at this, please keep going and don't stop because this is so nice, Addie, oh," Meredith babbles and babbles, as Addison hits her clit with her thumb and Meredith, starts to climax right into her hand.

"Oh, oh, Addie," Meredith whimpers in delight as Addison keeps satisfying her in all the right ways.

Meredith can feel the tingles all down to her toes, and as she finally comes down she feels so good again.

"Thanks, Addie," Meredith sighs as Addison picks Meredith up into her arms and carries her to the bed to lie down with her.

"You know, you're much better than your sister. I told her this. Or rather, she asked, I'm not sure, but I really, you're really great, Meredith," Addison says sweetly to her.

"You're amazing too, Addison," Meredith says. "I've never fucked your brother, but I don't even want to try when I can have this great sex with you," Meredith laughs at this.

"To be fair, I never actually screwed your sister, it was only the other way around," Addison promises.

"Good. But you've seen my sister naked today, and that makes me jealous and possessive over you like crazy. I'm going to ravish you before we get called down again," Meredith says with pure lust in her eyes.

"Ooh, yes please," Addison brings Meredith over her body, as Meredith starts the long journey down, and she doesn't stop until they hear banging on the guest room door, with Cristina announcing that it's already time to begin for round two.

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER FOUR*******

* * *

_Author's note 2:_

Thanks for all the requests, folks. Hope you get a taste of what ya wanted!

Working on a new installment but reviews asking for more may make it come quicker hint hint hint hint.

These sections will probably have these small vignettes so I can keep it manageable to edit.

Song reference is the title "Now Is The Start" by A Fine Frenzy.

And if you never caught my **cryptic message** in the first author's note,

You can go read that part all over again if you want. LOL.

**Have a great day, leave a note and a star, much love, from yours, truly,**

bobbiejelly

* * *

******* Thank-You For Reading! :D *******

* * *

_Other works to consider reading if you want more right now:_

####  [ **Second Person (The Diary of Addison Montgomery)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276160)

(You realize, at 39, you’re maybe, probably, definitely, way too old for all this...)

-Addison Montgomery.

As written to herself in her personal diary.

####  [ **Soothe** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039004)

In Which Meredith teaches Addison how to self-soothe.

Before Meredith married Derek, and After she'd almost told Addison she liked her.

F/F. Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery. MerAdd. Meddison. GA/PP Fanfiction.

Set during GA - "Before After/An Honest Mistake & PP - Acceptance/Ex-Life. Rated M.

Inspired by "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" by lespians, "Blame Game" by LordOfLezzies, "All We Ever Are We Are" by SilverStarsAndMoons and “I’ll Feel Better When The Headaches Go Away” by StepIsInsanity.

####  [ **Ultimate Revenge** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252541)

"Addison" Meredith whispers into her ear. "I know how we both can get back at Derek". MerAdd.

Mer asks Derek how he pleasured Addie in Bed, and then Meredith does. Meddison. Rated E.

From the MerAdd Prompts Consultation Collection, Part 1.

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to:

Ao3:

(BOOKMARKS): isetta, MultiFandombitchz234

(COMMENTS): LarisUSB, EmyLilas, Reviewer_Only, TheNetflixGal, aceflix, Krisin_Aubrie, Seattlerain879, addiesbaby, 

(KUDOS): quakeskyedaisy, EmyLilas, TheNetflixGal, Kristin_Aubrie, seattlerain879, LarisUSB, Hotgitay, and oliviajames as well as 8 guests left kudos on this work! 761 Hits.

Fanfiction:

(REVIEWS): Msmo, Guest, GirlWithAStory, victorious7, Guest, LichMaster701, lissaliv, MysticSong1978 (there's no texting in this chapter...), Guest, Guest. 10 Reviews. 14 favs. 23 followers. 1747 hits.

Wattpad:

(COMMENTS): MarleeGrey who checks all the time for an update! Addiesrep, outlawqueenpercabeth for the comments. 235 views, 12 stars.

* * *

_Author’s Note 3:_

Well, that’s all for now, folks, unfortunately, I must say.

Thanks of course for reading, I will chat with you soon in the comments.

Much love and yours, truly,

bobbiejelly

###  [ **bobbiejelly** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)


	5. As You Wish

* * *

**A Seattle Grace Mercy West Swingers Party - Post Plane Crash Edition**

* * *

_Plane crash happened, they lived. Arizona has her leg. In celebration, the survivors host a Swinger's Party with their partners & friends. Crackfic. Alternate Universe-Everybody Lives/Nobody Dies. Rarepairs. Rated M. Mark Lexie Cristina Meredith Derek Arizona Callie. Addison. Alex. April. Owen. Teddy._

* * *

**Chapter 5: As You Wish**

* * *

Meredith and Addison are not the only two girls who were getting it on between rounds.

Arizona seeks out her wife, Callie, the moment she's done folding up pizza boxes.

"Calliope!" She says in a chipper tone, in the way that she knows Callie likes it.

"Arizona!" Callie says, greeting her wife in a starving kiss. They find a secret room under the stairwell and their clothes are stripped off in seconds.

"How was Cristina?" Arizona asks curiously.

"Good, but nowhere near you," Callie smiles at her wife.

Arizona grins as she reaches for Callies big breasts.

"How was Meredith?" Callie asks in return, and Arizona giggles as she explains the acrobatics.

"Meredith asked you to do it with her upside-down?" Callie asks in amusement.

"Well, she did me upside-down, she didn't want to because of…" Arizona doesn't want to say because she's not sure if it's public knowledge.

"Addison," Callie answers easily, and Arizona releases a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"You knew?" Arizona asks her.

"Addison and I were best friends back before she left Seattle and you arrived, and we stayed in touch," Callie shrugs.

"Did you two ever…" Arizona trails off.

"No," Callie smiles at Arizona's jealous reaction. "She always had a thing for Meredith Grey," Callie answers.

"Ah," Arizona says, and she understands.

"So who won that bet?" Callie asks Arizona.

"Can we sort that out later? I just want to fuck you!" Arizona giggles.

"As you wish," Callie brings Arizona's hand to her core, and Arizona brings her hand over Callie's mouth.

(Everyone can hear them screaming out anyway…)

* * *

Speaking of Meredith and Addison, despite Cristina's warning, they are back at it again after she closed the door on them and told them to get dressed.

"Oh, I'm close again. Close again. Gonna come," Meredith moans as Addison fucks her with three fingers vigorously.

"Oh, thank God. I was waiting for you," Addison mentions as she clenches around Merdeith's hand.

They had started to get dressed, but then Meredith had her hands down Addison's pants again and Addison shoved her hands down Meredith's pants and then they were naked in the blink of an eye.

"I can't get enough of you," Meredith moans out to Addison as she sucks on her lips harder.

"I know," Addison moans as she clings to Meredith tightly.

Neither of them wants to think of how Addison lives in LA.

Addison comes over Meredith's hand, and Meredith comes over Addison's.

"Can you get another in, do you think?" Meredith asks right away as Addison nods.

Addison resumes stroking Meredith, too, and Addison encourages, "try for one more!" to Meredith.

Their pants are long forgotten as they suck on each other's necks and breasts and every inch of skin they can find.

They're trying to memorize every detail before they have to let go once again...

* * *

Meanwhile, after Cristina went to knock on Meredith and Addison's door (well, the guest room door, but who's counting…), Cristina goes to make her way downstairs and stumbles into Teddy.

"Teddy, ah, hi," Cristina blushes and can hardly meet Teddy's gaze.

"Hi, Cristina," Teddy says tenderly.

"I've missed you," Cristina says awkwardly.

"We see each other every day," Teddy offers.

"Yeah, right, I just-" Cristina is for once lost for words.

_They both end up standing there rather awkwardly exchanging glances at each other until everyone else is ready to go again._

* * *

When Mark and Derek stumble onto the couch ready to begin, Lexie Grey makes her way over to her boyfriend Mark to kiss him on the lips.

"Hmm, you taste like Addison," Mark grins and enjoys Derek's annoyed glare.

"She does?" Derek asks Mark with interest.

"WE ARE STILL MARRIED DO NOT KISS MY SISTER TO FIND OUT IF SHE TASTES LIKE YOUR EX-WIFE!" Meredith exclaims to Derek who seemed tempted by Lexie in that moment.

( _Meredith is trying hard not to say 'don't remind me, Lexie, that you also had sex with Addison today because it sends me into a blind jealous rage and I'm trying hard to be a good sister to you…')_

_(Meredith realizes her anger has nothing to do with Derek at all, and she feels worse that Addison seemed to tighten beside her when she mentioned her marriage, and Meredith nudges closer to the redhead in an attempt to soothe her.)_

_(Addison accepts this and shuffles closer to Meredith and puts a hand on Meredith's hip, and Meredith sighs into the contact at once.)_

"So little Grey tastes like Satan, huh?" Alex puts on his shit-eating-grin and smirks knowingly when he sees Meredith glaring at him, because he's the only other person who would have potentially known that taste before this very weekend.

Lexie kisses Alex to prove her point, and then she rolls her eyes at Meredith and says, "recycling," with a smirk, repeating what she said the last time she kissed with Alex Karev, though at that point it was to get over Mark Sloan cheating on her/not really cheating because they were both separated? But that was also the weekend Mark slept with Addison in LA.

And all of this causes Meredith to yell and say "NO MORE MAKING OUT WE NEED TO MOVE ON TO ROUND TWO ALREADY!" Just to change the subject.

And Addison leans over and kisses Meredith right in front of everyone, just to lower her blood pressure a little, and Meredith slides her tongue into Addison's mouth and before she knows it she's making out with her husband's ex-wife in front of the crowd of ten other people (including her current husband who is also Addison's ex-husaband…) and eventually it's Lexie who calls her a hypocrite and tells her to stop sucking face right in front of her.

"She's right, Mer, we shouldn't right now, I feel ill even thinking about my brother Archie Forbes Montgomery having a partner," Addison explains as she tucks a hair behind Meredith's face.

"Okay," Meredith says reluctantly, listening only because it's Addison talking, and then off Addison's comic-book-brother reference, the redhead explains that her brother's name is actually Archer and she's the only one who calls him that, anyway.

And without any further ado, everyone throws their keys in again, and then resumes drawing the names one by one out of the hat before they find out their new companions for the next few hours into the evening.

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 1: Derek/Alex**

"Dude," says Alex predictably, as he follows Derek into his bedroom.

"Hey," says Derek nonchalantly.

"So you really want me to do you in yourself and Mer's room?" Alex chuckles to him, amused.

"Well, to be quite honest, we weren't exactly in the most monogamous of arrangements anyways," Derek shrugs.

"Dude," says Alex again. "I'm just teasing. You and Mer are great parents together sure, but I know that she's totally got a thing for Montgomery, and you're totally got a thing for not making any decisions," he says rather astutely.

"You got me," Derek smiles.

"So, you into the D now, or what?" offers Alex.

"Well, I suppose now that we have some spare time," Derek starts taking off Alex's shirt.

"You gonna show me how to have 69 like a real man?" Alex smirks suggestively.

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Karev," Derek nods at him, and lies down and waits for him.

_Alex takes off Derek's shirt and pants before Derek leans down to help him with his own._

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 2: Owen/Mark**

"You good man?" Mark asks Owen gently.

"Yeah, I'm good," offers Owen.

"Got any military tricks that you want to show me?" Mark asks him.

"Well, there was this little thing we would do on the base when there were no single women around…" Owen motions for Mark to strip down for him.

"I'll take notes," Mark smirks widely, as he strips Owen.

_Owen offers to write it down for him later._

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 3: Callie/Meredith**

"So, I might have outed your something-something with Addison to my wife," Callie offers gently to Meredith.

"You knew?" Asks Meredith.

"Yeah, Addie and I used to be pretty close when I was a resident," offers Callie.

"True," remembers Meredith.

"Does that bother you?" Callie asks her.

"Did you and Addison ever…" Meredith bites her lip nervously.

"It's a bit funny because Arizona asked me the same question," offers Callie. "And no actually, we didn't," Callie shrugs.

"But you could have?" Meredith quirks.

"Probably, but we didn't, and now we don't need to," says Callie.

"Yeah, and there's nothing official between Addie and I… But I kind of want there to be," offers Meredith.

"You wish you could be a couple?" Asks Callie.

"Yeah," Meredith sighs. "Or at least to live in the same city," she adds.

"If it'll make you happy, I'd say go for it Grey. If the plane crash taught us anything, it's that we don't get ulimited chances to try for what we want," she says wisely.

"You know, I think Addison used to say something like that," says Meredith.

"Yeah," says Callie. "Maybe I got it from her," she laughs.

"Do you think.. From knowing us… That Addison and I could be a thing?" Meredith asks her.

"I hope so, for both your sake," Callie offers Meredith hopefully.

"Thanks," says Meredith, cuddling up into Callie's shoulders.

"Do you want to just watch each other?" Callie asks Meredith.

"Could we?" Offers Meredith. "I just… Even though it's an arrangement I feel like I'm cheating on her," Meredith sighs.

"Sure," says Callie. "Especially if that makes you feel comfortable," she smiles.

And the two of them take off their clothes, and pleasure themselves, and they hang out and cuddle, and talk for a while.

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 4: Addison/Teddy**

Addison says "you look rough for the wear" to Teddy Altman.

"Wow, that's not a nice thing to say, Addison!" Teddy exclaims.

"And to someone you barely even know!" Addison laughs.

"Hey I just call them as I see them," says Addie.

"Well, you don't look like hell at all. You look blissed out, even," says Teddy.

"Well, I guess it helped that I got jumped by Meredith Grey for a few hours before the party" Addison says.

Teddy notices the way that Addison pronounces Meredith's name like it's sunlight but she doesn't mention it.

Instead, she just asks her how her first party round went for her.

"Well it was sort of a shock," Addison says to her honestly.

"I wasn't sure Little Grey was even going to be into that. But she had something to prove I guess and she was already angry at me for not telling her about my aborted baby I had hidden from Mark all those years ago" Addison says.

"So she walked right in here and told me she was going to punish me for it. And before I knew it I was being screwed six ways to Sunday and screaming" Addison says.

"So that was pretty good, eh?" Teddy fries not to sound jealous.

"Well, not as good as the other Grey…" Addison says rather awkwardly.

"But she's clearly done some serious research with that Lexipedia brain of hers. Because she sucked me off the first time in like less than 3 minutes" Addison laughs.

"And then she kept on sucking and giving me head until I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like joues but I honestly have no idea" Addison says rather bewildered.

"Well, I guess hate sex beats hate anger" Teddy deadpans at her and Addison laughs.

And then Teddy shifts uncomfortably because Addison looks all blissed out but she still had not come yet tonight and it was becoming a VERY pressing issue.

"Yeah well, I just spent the past 3 hours making out with and kissing April Kepner and soothing her and then just talking because she wasn't ready for sex at all yet." Teddy said.

"And I bet you were the perfect gentleman," Addison says to her sweetly.

"God yes but I swear if we had to stay with the same pairings all night and I wasn't going to get any…" Teddy trails off a bit embarrassed at her overt desperation to be fucked.

"C'mere" Addison motions with a tease of her index finger.

"Whoever didn't want to fuck you is missing out entirely," Addison says as she pulls Teddy down onto her onto the bed.

"Mmhmm god your abs are so tight" Addison runs her fingers up and down inside of Teddy's shirt before she takes the whole thing off now over Teddy's head.

Addison unclasps Teddy's bra so she can feel the weight of Teddy's breasts bounce free from the restrains.

And the dichotomy of Teddy's stacked stomach muscles and the softness of her breasts was driving Addison absolutely wild.

"So I hear you have a thing for men and women in uniform…" Teddy says in a sultry tone to egg Addison on.

"Oh, you know that I do," Addison moans out at the commanding tone of Teddy's voice.

"Mm your military dog tags around your neck, while you wear a girly dress, is just the sexiest thing," Addison says as she fingers over the necklace.

"They're both of them mine," she says. "They ARE real I promise" Teddy laughs.

"Oh I believe you, hot surgeon soldier doc," Addison says with a glint.

"I can see all your training in your muscle tone, here," Addison runs the palms of her hands up on Teddy's broad shoulders.

"And here," Addison runs her hands all down Teddy's defined upper arms as she squeezes them.

"And here," Addison runs her hands down to Teddy's fine forearms and massages them a little before racing lightly down to her hands.

With a gentle squeeze of Teddy's palms in her hand, Addison knows that Teddy is ready for her to be getting on with it now.

So Addison reaches to undo Teddy's belt buckle and remove the thick leather belt one fine step at a time.

"Mm I love women for women but there's something so sexy about the masculine of taking this thick leather belt off of you," Addison is super turned on in the process.

Meanwhile Teddy is starting to grind her thigh down with even her clothes down onto Addison's hip - she's so horny and hot then.

"Mm, we're getting there you don't need to ruin your pants" Addison teases, reaching around Teddy to squeeze her bare ass as she slows down her movements.

Addison takes her time, and undresses Teddy, and brings her to a shattering climax.

"You know, if things were different, I think we'd actually make a good couple," says Addison, as she strokes Teddy's hair as she comes down again.

"Yeah, if we weren't like, both totally and hopelessly in love with other people," says Teddy.

"True," says Addison. "God, it's been over a decade, and I always used to encourage other people to pursue their hopes and dreams. And the love of my life was just in a plane crash and I still can't talk about it," says Addison.

"I'm guessing you're not talking about Derek here, are you," teases Teddy.

"And I know you're not talking about Owen, he wasn't in the crash at all," offers Addison.

"I think you'd have a shot with Meredith," offers Teddy.

"I think you'd have a shot with Cristina," offers Addison.

"If we were brave enough to talk with them about that," Teddy sighs.

"If only," says Addison.

_They try to work up the courage._

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 5: Arizona/April**

"Could you give me some advice about fingering myself?" Aprils asks Arizona.

"Of course," offers Arizona.

"I'd never looked it up because I thought it was a sin," offers April.

"That's understandable," says Arizona.

"Could you show me on my body?" asks April.

"Sure," says Arizona.

_It changes April's entire world view, for the better._

* * *

**Round 2, Pairing 6: Lexie/Cristina**

"Okay, so I have five rules. Memorize them," Lexie begins dramatically.

"Sigh," Cristina says aloud while actually sighing.

"No calling me Three," Lexie announces.

"Uh-huh," Cristina laughs.

"No coming before I do," says Lexie.

"You wish," Cristina teases.

"And no-" Lexie goes to ramble more, and she's cut off when she sees Cristina ripping her own shirt off.

"Are you going to join me, Three," Cristina taunts as she waggles her ass all the way to the bed.

"Screw the rules," Lexie rolls her eyes inwardly at herself, as she climbs on top of Cristina.

_There are far worse ways to spend an evening, to say it lightly._

* * *

**End of Round Two**

* * *

**MerAdd. Because MerAdd. Because MerAdd!**

At the end of the session, Meredith and Addison venture nervously into the dining room to find each other.

"Addison I-" Meredith begins before she sees Addison trying to talk with her as well.

"Meredith I-" Addison begins similarly before they simply stare into each other's eyes.

They both lean in, and Meredith wordlessly lifts Addison onto the countertop before she proceeds to devour her from the inside out again.

"Meredith- oh, oh, Meredith," Addison calls out as she grips onto Meredith's hair tightly.

Meredith relishes the feeling of Addison's nails digging into her scalp as she completes her task, and gets Addison well through her orgasm.

"Come here," Addison hushes, as she pulls Meredith onto the counter as well.

She's inside her quickly, two fingers into Meredith's hot and tight entrance as Meredith displays herself for the redhead.

"So good, so good," Meredith babbles as Addison fingers her roughly on the counter before adding her mouth to the blonde's earlobes.

"Yes, yes, fuck I'm coming," Meredith inhales sharply as her toes curl, and her back arches right off of the counter.

"Now that's tasty," Addison licks her lips as she dives in for more right away with Meredith.

"You're tasty," Meredith counters, as she kisses down Addison's shoulder.

_It's Meredith's very own kitchen, so she can do with it as she pleases, after all._

* * *

******* END OF CHAPTER FIVE*******

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So I could potentially continue this, pair them off and write some short vignettes of their evening. 
> 
> If you'd be down for reading that, and it would add to your life let me know.
> 
> I like to think of this one as, "that thing you never knew you wanted, and still probably do not but it's funny."
> 
> Have a good evening and hope you enjoy reading Grey's fic. 
> 
> Working on lots of content coming up, mostly for "Falling Apart, Barely Breathing"
> 
> And lots more MerAdd !!!!! They are the LYFE !!!!! Thanks again all :D
> 
> ***WAVES FROM BEHIND WALL***


End file.
